Springs
by TheChaosSnake
Summary: Springtrap feels icky. Overall, though, he's lonely. He's watched various Freddy Fazbear's restaurants live and die from a quiet place in the back room. Since the closing of the last establishment, everything has been a blur for Springtrap. But, when renovations start popping up and Fazbear's Fright starts to open up, Springtrap may get more than he wished for...
1. Prologue

Springtrap sat alone, head resting on his knees. He was barely awake, eyes struggling to keep open. He laid against the dirty brick wall of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, with no regard for his own cleanliness.

The animatronic was quite tall, with a slender face and dark, blond hair. A dirty yellow vest clung to his upper body, a tattered white button-up shirt underneath. He wore black slacks that were tattered around the ankles and grimy dress shoes covered his feet. A pair of rabbit ears that matched his vest color were connected to his head, one whole and the other mostly torn off.

At an earlier state of his life, Springtrap would have been considered pleasing to the eye. But after years of wear and tear, he had taken on an unhealthy and unsettling look. His skin had taken on a bleached and sickly tint, and wires stuck out from his ripped ear. His body and clothing was shredded in some places, revealing the metal springs within him. Springtrap's left arm was completely busted, hung in a makeshift sling. The animatronic's memory was blurry on how exactly he received that grave injury, as it was on most things.

But one of his malfunctions he remembered as clear as day- the gash that ran along the right side of his face and had badly damaged the camera in his corresponding eye. It was at the first dinner, when he was still in commission. Springtrap was one of the first machines the executives had brought in to preform, shortly followed by the 'face' of Fazbear franchise. Back in the day, he was considered an innovation in technology. His design allowed an actual person to retract the deadly springs within him and climb into his mechanical body to do manual performances. But once the automatic characters arrived, he was quickly forgotten and overshadowed.

His injury happened shortly after the last show of the day, the children and parents already gone and the staff in the midst of cleaning. Springtrap was preparing to hop off of the small stage the animatronics preformed on when his foot slipped. He fell several feet off the stage, slamming his face directly into a nearby table. The people remaining went into a frenzy, Freddy and Bonnie rushing to his side.

The skin covering his metal face was ripped, his eye camera smashed. After a quick examination from the owner, he was deemed 'too expensive to repair' and was sent into the back room to rot. The owners quietly removed him from the posters and the shows, and the children questioned nothing. Four colorful singing animals was much more interesting to watch than a dingy-yellow rabbit that put the person inside him's life in danger.

Springtrap tried not to mind. He sat in that back room with a sense of excitement, waiting for the day his time would come again.

 **Author's Notes- This is the prologue of the story, told in Third Person Point of View. I have decided to narrate the rest of the story in First Person, to give it more of a flavor. This chapter is different so you could get an "observer's" take on Springtrap, and to establish a bit of a background and details that would be awkward to stuff into the story.**

 **Also posted on Wattpad on my account.**


	2. 1- It's Not That Dull, Y'Know

It was dark. And cold. And kinda damp, too.

I sat in my personal corner, intently watching water drip from a small hole in the ceiling. It slapped the floor, hitting the already existing puddle. Every other couple minutes, a drop would fall from a different part of the ceiling and hit me in the head. The stinky water dribbled down my forehead. It was gross.

There isn't much to do in the back room of a pizzeria, did you know that? I mean, like, the mold on the walls is sorta cool looking, but it gets pretty old after a while. Sometimes I get lonely. I wish that Freddy or Bonnie would come and let me make the children happy again. I really liked that.

Wait! Ah, man, I forgot, silly me. That restaurant closed down. And then the other one closed down too. I guess that's why no humans come down here anymore. I wonder where they all went. I really miss the giggling of the little kids; I could hear them from my back room. It was really nice. I used to fall asleep to their laughter and voices. I think it helped me sleep.

That's really all I can remember about the old restaurants. It's all really blurry in between certain memories. I dunno why. I guess that means it's not that important.

Of course, I'm not completely alone here in the back room. Warm things crawl in here occasionally, and I try to pet them. I really like those little creatures with the big ears and cute pink noses. They seem to be the most friendly, since they let me pet them the most. But my favorite of the fluffy things that come in here are the skinny creatures with the long tails and pointy ears. In a way, they sorta remind me of Foxy, but with a thin tail instead of a bushy one. But they are really shy, though. Whenever one comes in here, I crawl out of my usual sitting place and try to pet it, but the second I let it sniff me, it hisses and runs away. I'm not sure why. Maybe its because I smell? I wouldn't really know. My sensory equipment kinda messes up sometimes.

I think the creature that likes me the most are the small, crawly things that stay in the back room near constantly. They come in all shapes and sizes, which I like a lot. The creatures make a nice change in scenery when I'm bored. It's great, because they like me so much, that whenever I go to sleep, they crawl in the rips in my body and sleep with me. It feels kinda like cuddling.

I sleep a lot. Sleeping helps pass the time. I'm not exactly sure when I sleep, since I don't really have a window in my room, so I can't see any light to tell the time of day. If I think really far back, I remember one of the staff members telling me that warm people slept at night (I think that is the time of day when it is really dark). I guess if you look at it in a certain way, I sleep at night too. It's always dark in here, so I think that counts as nighttime.

The only thing I don't like about sleeping is dreaming. Dreaming is like when you go to sleep, but instead of just passing the time you see weird stuff in your head. It's not fun at all. I see weird pictures when I go to sleep sometimes, and it scares me really bad. I see wet red stuff, little kids, and warm people staring at me. Whenever I wake up, I start this curious thing that a staff person told me was crying. Wet stuff doesn't leak out of my eyes, but I still curl up in the corner and make that heaving and sobbing sound. Don't worry, though, I stop after a few hours.

I've always wanted to go outside of the back room. There is lots of fun stuff out there, I sorta remember that. Like, there's this cool place where the warm people used to make pizza in, and the stage, where I used to make little kids laugh and cheer. But I don't leave my room. I'm not supposed to. The owner of the restaurant told me I can't leave the back room. I'm broken and they didn't want to fix me because I was old.

So that's why I just sit. I don't really like to move from my sitting place a lot, the springs and metal parts in my body creak and rub together, which really hurts.

I always kinda hope that maybe a new Fazbear's would open up. That'd be really cool. I have this weird fantasy where the new owner busts into my room, and decides to fix my face and make me the new star of the restaurant. He tells me I can leave the back room, and all the other animatronics have to stay in there instead.

I'd really like that.


	3. 2- New Faces and New Changes

I had just woken up. I wasn't sure how long I slept, but it was for a pretty long time.

I had a different kind of dream when I was sleeping. It was kinds strange, but I liked it. Instead of seeing scary and weird stuff in my head, I saw happy stuff. That's the first time something like that's ever happened.

My dream took me back to when the first restaurant was still open. I was on stage, and the spotlights were shining directly on me. I was dancing and telling jokes, and the little children were cheering. I could see Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy in the back of the party room, clapping their hands. They looked happy and proud.

But when I woke up, I still felt kinda sad. I missed those days when people payed attention to me. I really liked it. One thing about my dream confused me though. Why was Freddy and his band so happy? I don't really remember them liking me that much.

Wait, wait. I think they _did_ like me at one time, but then something weird happened and they stopped. I dunno, that's where my memory systems start getting really fuzzy.

Right at that second, I heard something. Something I hadn't heard in a really long time.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

I leaped up from my sitting position, springs grinding and creaking in my chest. I immediately started dusting myself off, but it was kinda hard because I had a lot of dust on me. I took extra care to pat off my busted arm, and then I tightened the sling.

I combed through my hair with my fingers, but I couldn't do much to it because it was really, really tangly.

The footsteps were getting closer! I could hear the warm people talking. It sounded like there was several of them. I was so happy! I don't think I have seen a warm person in a lot of years. I wonder if they still look the same? I hope they do. Because I was built to look like a warm person when I was made. I don't want to scare anyone. I want to be friends with them.

I skipped away from the wall and across the room. My legs ached really bad, but I didn't let that stop me. I was too excited. I stopped at the threshold and waited for the warm people to come my way. I knew they would; the footsteps were getting louder and louder.

"This place is a mess, James. You really think we can salvage enough crap to make a whole attraction?" a loud voice said from down the hall.

Attraction? I think that meant something important. I hope it meant a new restaurant.

"Have some faith. That's the exact reason we're here: it looks creepy. All we need to do is find a couple interesting pieces and bring them out to the front, then the crew hangs up some flashing lights, and we've suddenly got an awesome horror show." another voice answered back. I think that was James.

I know what show means! There is going to be another restaurant!

At that moment, the two warm people rounded the corner. I recognized them as what the staff told me was "male." They both stopped really fast and their eyes got all big. I think that means they were happy.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully, smiling. "My name is Springtrap!"

There was a really long pause. The warm people stared at me, and I waved at them with my good arm. I started getting confused. The warm people were just talking, so why aren't they talking to me?

"What the crap is _that_?!" The guy whose name was James screamed. He wildly pointed at me, and the person beside him's legs started shaking. His pants looked a little wet. I guess he spilled something on them.

"I'm Springtrap!" I gleefully answered. I guess they were confused like I was. That's why I told them my name again.


	4. 3- My Name Is Springtrap

The warm people were still in the room.

I didn't mind, though. I was still really excited. They had pulled up a couple chairs and put them in the back room, and they even brought one for me!

Right now, the James person was holding this skinny rectangle up to his ear and was talking to it. That was pretty strange. Even when I got really lonely, I never tried to talk to inanimate objects...

I think this rectangle was different, though. It seemed to be talking back to him. If I strained my hearing sensors, I could pick up some murmurs that had to be coming from it.

"Yeah, I know! Pretty amazing find we got here. A fully working animatronic." James paused, and I heard some faint murmuring. "How do I know its fully working?! Man, it's talking to us right now! Here, let me see if it'll do it again..." James strutted across the room, holding out the thing he was talking into.

I finally got a better look at it. The rectangle seemed to have a screen, with a little button in the middle. A picture of another warm person was lit up on the screen. Maybe that was his friend.

"Can you talk into this, Springtrip?" James said, shaking the rectangle in front of my face.

I nodded, but I still was really confused of whom I was supposed to be talking to. After a few seconds of thought and the two warm people in the room giving me frustrated glances, I decided to just introduce myself to the rectangle.

"Hi, my name is Springtrap!" I said cheerfully. I sat in my chair and stared at the rectangle, hoping for a reply.

I suddenly heard a gasp. "Holy crap! You're right, James, it can speak!" It quickly hit me where the voice was coming from. There was a tiny speaker on the back of the rectangle.

The voice coming from the rectangle grew suspicious. "But is that all it can do, James? Does it follow orders?"

James looked all nervous, jerking the rectangle back up to his ear and muttering for him to hold on a minute. James looked at the other warm person, and then he pointed to the other end of the room. "Mark, get over there." Mark did what he told him to do.

James started staring at me nervously. I wasn't sure why he was so nervous. It kinda bothered me. I don't like seeing warm people that upset. I was built to make them happy.

"Hey, um, Springtrip, go over there to Mark and shake his hand." He shakily ordered. I frowned a little bit. I really wish he would get my name right.

But I thought that if I did what he told me to do it would make him happy. So I walked across the room and stopped in front of Mark. The warm person looked really scared. He was trembling and his eyes were all big. His face looked wet with what I think the staff called sweat (warm people also have wet stuff fall out of them when they get nervous, not just when they are sad.)

Trying to comfort him, I tried to bring back the memories of when I preformed for the children. I'm pretty sure they like it when I smiled, so that's what I did. I held out my palm for him to shake.

Mark glanced at me, and then at James. He urged him on with a firm nod. Mark quickly shook my hand, and I saw his throat flex like he was gagging. I wonder what made him feel sick?

James started smiling, and that made me happy too. "He's perfect for the position, sir. He even looks the part for Fazbear's Fright..."

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys! I forgot to add this little note- this story, being a Five Nights fanfiction, will have some violence and blood in it. It won't be as apparent, given the 'voice' of the story, but its something to keep in mind.**


	5. 4- He's Really Important

James led me out of the back room by my wrist, Mark closely behind him.

I felt really weird leaving my room after all those years, but it felt really nice too. I kinda felt free or something like that.

We walked through the empty halls of the restaurant, past overturned tables, moldy walls, and shattered floor tiles. In a way, I was kinda sad. I had expected a lot more from outside of the back room, but I guess everything looks run down and smelly after that many years.

I wasn't sure where James was taking me. He had just put the rectangle with the speaker back into his pocket, but he still wasn't talking to me. I didn't like the quiet that much, so I tried to have a conversation.

"Do you like pizza?" I asked.

James shushed me. That was kinda disappointing.

"Where are we going? Are we almost there?" I said seconds later. He was still ignoring me. That wasn't very nice of him. Mark didn't say anything either. He kept making this strange squeaking sound whenever I turned back to talk to him.

James took a sharp turn in the hall, dragging me into the main dining room. I didn't really look like I remembered it. The stage was still there, but the paint was a different color and it was chipped in several places. The tables were pretty much the same, but they were broken and missing chairs. The ceilings were dripping, and the entire room stank of mildew. If the warm people were gonna open up a new restaurant, they had a lot of work to do.

James pointed at one of the few remaining chairs. "Sit," he ordered, and I did. The wooden chair felt kinda rickety, and I was afraid it was gonna break.

I sat and waited for a pretty long time, and I got kinda bored. I started humming a song I remembered from a long time ago, but James shushed me. He looked disappointed in me, and that made me really sad. I didn't want to disappoint the first warm person I had seen in a while. So I stayed quiet.

After several minutes, the front door creaked open. A little bell rang, like it always has when someone opened the door.

Another male warm person stepped in. He was really tall, and he didn't have much hair. He wore clothes I didn't remember warm people wearing when I was preforming, but he looked really professional anyway. The warm person had this weird thing in his ear, and he had his fingers to it, and was speaking.

"Yes, I'm going to have to call you back. I have some business to attend to." the warm person murmured, and then he pulled a rectangle out of his pocket and pressed the screen. He pulled out the thing in his ear and put it in his pocket, along with the rectangle.

James and Mark looked really nervous and sweaty, but I wasn't sure why. James stepped toward the warm person, moving his hands in a weird way.

"See, Mr. Sanders?" he pointed at me. "We found this thing in the back room, just sitting there, in mint condition. Mark and I checked it out some- it seems to be working nearly perfectly. All that's wrong is a few aesthetic details."

I think the warm person that just came in is Mr. Sanders. Now I know that he is really important. The staff from the first restaurant told me that only special warm people get 'Mr.' added to their name. I wish I was that special.

Mr. Sanders suddenly went over to me and grabbed my good arm. He pulled me out of my creaky chair by my wrist. I didn't try to resist or anything because he is really important, since he's a Mr. The warm person yanked up my arm and touched my side, muttering something about metal. He let my arm go really quickly, then grabbed my chin. He touched my bad eye. His fingers felt really weird on the glass.

Mr. Sanders pushed me back into my creaky chair once he was done. The icky smelling wood broke under the force of my back, and it snapped off. I was sad. I liked chairs with backs.

The warm person in the nice clothes looked at James. "You've made quite the find, James. It'll do perfect for Fazbear's Fright. All we need to do is make him walk around- he's creepy enough to begin with."

Since my chair didn't have a back to it, I started rocking back and forth in it. It was fun. The three warm people had this really long conversation, but I didn't get much of it. I heard the word 'Fazbear' in it...that was really, really familiar.

I shifted awkwardly. I wasn't really sure if I was supposed to get up or not. Mr. Sanders or James didn't tell me if I could or not. But I was really curious...

I really, really want to know...

I jumped out of my chair, and my legs buckled a little. I quickly recovered and ran up to Mr. Sanders. He suddenly stopped talking and looked confused. I grabbed his arm and pulled on it.

"Hi! My name is Springtrap!" I said. "Can I ask a question?"

Mr. Sanders looked at me in a weird way, like he saw something strange. I'm not sure what he was looking at. I didn't think anything was behind me.

He coughed a little. "Uh...yes?"

"Is there going to be another restaurant? You said something about Fazbear! That was the name of the restaurant I preformed at!" I paused. "I think."


	6. 5- I Was Made To Bring Joy

Mr. Sanders turned to James and Mark, and he looked weirded out.

"This animatronic...did you know it could think like that? Is its AI really that complicated?" he murmured, pointing at me.

James shrugged. "The AI is pretty impressive, from what I can tell."

I pulled on Mr. Sander's sleeve again. I think he was ignoring me. I wish he wouldn't do that. I just got used to warm people talking to me.

Mr. Sanders stared straight at me, and he suddenly smiled. "Right...you asked me a question. How about you go and sit down, and I'll explain everything..." he pointed at a chair behind me. I sat down really fast, and I was happy that I didn't have to sit in the chair I broke.

He stood in front of me, and I had to look up to see his eyes. I hadn't really noticed how tall he was until now. It was kinda scary.

"You see, kid, there isn't going to be another restaurant."

My shoulders fell. But...the warm people had been talking like there was going to be one...

"But we are making an attraction in this old place. It's going to be called Fazbear's Fright. Brand new installment of the Fazbear line, thirty years in the making."

My good eye shined. I rocked back and forth in my chair, wanting to jump up in excitement.

Mr. Sanders smiled, laying his hand on my dusty shoulders. "I'm glad to see that you're excited, Springtrap. You need to keep that enthusiasm, as you're going to be the main attraction."

I smiled really, really big. This was so amazing! It's just like my dreams! I could finally make the little warm people happy again!

"What do I need to do? Sing? Dance?" I said. I don't think I really cared what I had to do. I was going to be an attraction! This is so exciting!

Mr. Sanders, Mark, and James looked at each other all weirdly.

Mr. Sanders made this coughing sound and gripped my shoulder more tightly. "No, Springtrap. None of that, I'm afraid."

My good eye got all big. I was really sad now. "What...? But you said-" He cut me off.

Mr. Sanders smiled again. He really like to grin at me. "Springtrap, you're new job is to scare the visitors out of establishment. Fazbear's Fright is a horror attraction."

Scare? I think the staff of the old restaurant told me scaring was bad. I wasn't supposed to scare the kids because that would be really mean. I don't wanna be mean.

"But Mr. Sanders," I said, sniffling a little bit, "I was made to bring joy to children, not be mean to them. I don't think I wanna be in Fazbear's Fright."

Mr. Sanders looked really angry for a second then went back to smiling at me. I'm glad. I don't like it when warm people are mad at me.

"You're misunderstanding me, kiddo. You see, Fazbear's Fright isn't going to be for small children, like I assume you're used to. Instead, you get to 'preform' for older versions of the kids- teenagers and adults. They would come to this attraction solely to be scared. Older people enjoy being scared. It's fun for them. You're not hurting anyone by scaring them."

What he said didn't make a lot sense, but I think I sorta understand. Old warm people like to be scared, I guess. That's kinda weird. But warm people are pretty weird anyway.

"Oh. Okay." I said.

Mr. Sanders was still smiling at me. "So, Springtrap, how about it? Do you wanna be the main attraction in Fazbear's Fright?"

I smiled back at him. I hadn't felt this happy in such a long time. "Of course! I want to bring joy again!"

 **Author's Note- Sorry for the delay. Life is busy sometimes.**


	7. 6- Grand Renovation

I sat in the back room, my head sitting on my knees.

Mr. Sanders told me warm people would be coming to make the restaurant look nice and be better for scaring. I wasn't sure what they were going to do to it. To me, the restaurant already looked pretty scary. But he also told me to stay in the back room for right now. He said he didn't need me "making myself known before the grand opening." I'm not sure what he meant by that, but I was gonna follow the order. He seemed pretty serious when he told me that.

I really, really don't wanna make Mr. Sanders mad at me. He gave me the chance to make the older warm people happy. I owe him a lot for that.

Ever since yesterday, warm people have started coming in and out of the restaurant. Sometimes I peek outside the door and try to see them. They all look like 'males' and have really big arms and chests. I think the staff from the old restaurant called them muscles. I don't think I have those. My arms and chest are metal.

They are all carrying these strange metal things in their hands. I have never seen warm people carry stuff like that. I wonder what they are. Whatever they are, they're really loud. From all the other rooms, all I can hear are loud crashing and banging sounds. I'm not sure how that is really achieving anything. But I guess I just have to trust the warm people. I think they know what they are doing.

This continued on for days. The warm people would stay for a bunch of hours, then they would leave. I would go to sleep after they left, and by the time I woke up, they had returned again. It was a nice cycle.

Finally, James came into the back room. He was wearing this yellow jacket with these really shiny white strips on it. He also had a helmet on his head. I stood up right when he walked in. I started waving at him.

"Hi James!" I said gleefully.

"The construction is nearly complete, Springtrap. We're opening up in five nights to the public. But before we truly open up, we're gonna send in a night guard to make sure everything's working. So, you're off for a couple days. You don't have to do anything."

"Are you going to be here too?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm just gonna finish up recording an introductory message on the phone in the office. Then I'll start heading home." James said, kinda flapping his hand up and down.

"Oh...okay." I said, looking sad. I had hoped James was gonna stay there with me.

James turned around, walking towards the door. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning at six am. Try not to break anything."

I waved him goodbye. Sitting back down against the wall, I started feeling happier. There was going to be another warm people visiting for the night! I won't be lonely anymore...

I decided I was going to meet the security guard. I wanted to be his friend really bad. I think he must be lonely too, if he has to sit in the office all night.

Standing up, I began to make my way out of the back room. I noticed the restaurant looked kinda different. The warm people had hung up weird lights and made the walls looked a little nastier than they usually were. I could still tell it was the restaurant, but I guess it looked a little scarier.

I was still a little while away from the office room when I started feeling a little strange. My servers felt like they were locking up, and I was really dizzy. Before I could react, I fell to my knees.

And then I went to sleep.

 **Author's Notes- Ah, now the plot is starting to heat up! Question for my readers: Who's your favorite animatronic? Mine's either Mangle or Springtrap. Both of them are pretty rad.**


	8. 7- The Graveyard Shift

I pulled the keys out of my pocket and sunk them into the lock. With a satisfying click the door to Fazbear's Fright swung open. I stepped over the threshold, taking an eyeful of the newly-built establishment. It had the faux old look, fake slime and mold covering the walls. Behind the ticket desk was the glowing, leering eyes of what I assumed was Freddy Fazbear. I went past the desk and the attraction entrance, going straight to a door marked 'EMPLOYEES ONLY'.

The security office was pretty drab. They'd tried to spice up the mood by adding some posters from the original Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria, but they were in tatters and barely legible.

I adjusted my night guard hat, pulling it firmly over my brunet hair. I swept my button-up navy blue shirt, getting all the dust outside off my work uniform.

I plopped myself into the swivel chair I was to work from, and touched the name tag on my shirt. It said in bold, black letters engraved onto a white rectangle: 'JOHN DOE'.

I was working here at Fazbear's Fright as the nighttime security guard, making sure no teenage vandals got into the place and trashed it. I'm not exactly sure what else I was supposed to guard. I mean, what else could be in here besides smoke and mirrors?

I picked up a tablet computer from the desk in front of me. It had simple controls, with settings for _Camera, Audio,_ and _Ventilation_. I absentmindedly clicked on the Camera button. It brought me to several visual feeds I could scroll through, and I presumed they were all from cameras scattered throughout the building.

On one of feeds, I saw something peculiar. A humanoid stood in the hall, still as a statue. He (I assume it was a he) looked like he'd been hit by a bus- one arm was in a sling, his clothes were ripped, and the right side of his face seemed to be ruined.

The bodily injuries on him took me for a loop until I realized there was no real gore coming out of him- it was metal and wires.

My breath caught in my mouth. This was no human. This thing was an animatronic! Heart beating frantically, I clicked off the Camera menu. There had to be something to get it away from me! In a panicky motion, I selected all of the Audio settings. When I clicked on the Camera again, the robotic humanoid seemed to be gone. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Seconds later, the phone started ringing. I picked it up hastily, and the recorded message seemed to drone on forever. Eventually I just stopped listening. I kicked back the chair, resting my feet on the desk. I reclined my arms under my head, getting comfortable.

I wonder how it felt, to be a _real_ night guard. I'm pretty sure that animatronic I had encountered earlier was simply programmed just to stand around and look eerie. Basic shock value. But, back during when Freddy's was in its prime...it must have been terrible to know your life was on the line every night at work...I don't think I could take that pressure.

Then again, all of those rumors could be just that- rumors. The Freddy Fazbear legacy was told on every creepypasta-urban legend site for years. With all kinds of Photoshopped images and fake news articles plastering the Internet, it was hard to tell what was lies and what was truth. Perhaps Freddy and his friends were just benign children's robots and the legends were created by a spurned ex-employee? I don't think there was any way of knowing what really happened back then...

 **Author's Note- If you couldn't tell, this was from the perspective of the security guard, John. I tried to make it as distinct as possible without making so blatant by saying "NIGHT GUARD POV." That method just seems less tasteful to me. And, just a fair warning, it starts getting serious here. When the time truly comes, I'll put a label for blood and gore, m'kay?**


	9. 8- I'm Just Beginning

**I slammed my hand against the wall, trying to get my footing. I haven't walked in so long, I thought, savoring the feeling of brick on my palms.**

 **It felt so good, being able to live again. I have been waiting so long for the perfect opportunity to resurface, but the pathetic body I have been tied to for the last several years hasn't done anything worth taking over for. Siting, waiting, sitting some more, waiting some more...it was killing me.**

 **Back in my prime, I was truly great. It only took one event for my face to be plastered on every newspaper, television station, and mind of worrisome parents. Five children, one knife... Yeah, that really was quite the accomplishment. I don't like to pay myself on my back a lot, but... I got away with it. All of it. Those idiot police were chasing their tails for months. They never found where I stashed the bodies. I was never convicted of any crime in my entire lifetime! Personally, I find that to be quite the success for a man like me.**

 **Sadly, that lifetime of mine was cut off a long time ago... Now I'm crushed in this freaking animatronic.**

 **My body sure isn't alive, but my soul is alive and kicking. The Springtrap's AI is weak and childish, so I could take over the body whenever I felt like it.**

 **If I strained myself, I could access Springtrap's prior experiences, its memories I assume. There were years worth of memories, but they were all dull. Petting stray cats, counting floor tiles...it was all dreadfully mundane. Nothing of my interest.**

 **Yes...except that. The past couple days have been so eventful. If I am understanding the Springtrap's train of thought correctly, a new installment of the Fazbear company is opening soon. Perhaps it's time for me to get back into my business?**

 **I staggered down the hall, carefully putting one of my feet in front of the other. I was practically teaching myself how to walk again. I wasn't exactly sure where the security office was, but it couldn't be far. This place wasn't that big.**

 **I could feel the thrill of another kill surging within me. I instinctively flexed my hand, expecting to feel cool hilt of a knife in it. Predictively, there wasn't. I guess I am going to have to slaughter the security guard with my bare hands. I suppose it wouldn't be that bad, really. This animatronic body of mine had a surprising amount of strength. This should be a breeze.**

 **I found an open door label 'EMPLOYEES ONLY'. This had to be the security office. I stopped at the door way, peering inside.**

 **The night guard was relaxing in his swivel chair, not even watching his surroundings. Did he have to make this so easy? I was hoping for a little struggle.**

 **I rapped my metallic knuckles against the frame of the door, startling him back into reality. He shot up in the chair, gaping at me. The pathetic man scooted his chair farther away from me, his breath ragged.**

 **I started laughing. This was just so freaking great! I haven't done this in so long. I crossed my arms behind my back and swaggered towards him. My smile was wide and my working eye was illuminating the dimly lit room.**

 **I got close to his face, placing my hands on his shoulders. Our noses were touching, and his breath was hot on my cheeks.**

 **Tears started to fall from the night guard's eyes. "What...what are you?" he choked.**

 **I smiled.**

 **"My name is Springtrap."**

Author's Notes- Hehehe. Sorry for leaving you on that note. Don't hate me.

P.s- Can you pay my friend FnafManOfAwesomeness569 a visit? I gave him some writing advice.


	10. 9- I Don't Know What Happened

**(GORE WARNING FOR EASILY DISGUSTED AUDIENCES.)**

I felt really icky.

Like, really, _really_ icky.

I got up from the wall I was laying on. My head felt really weird and dizzy. I don't know what happened. I can't remember anything, no matter how hard I tried.

It didn't really bother me that much because that happens a lot.

I saw a cool chair in front of me. I didn't look like the chair I had sat in earlier. It was black and had a really weird swirly thing in the middle. I wanted to sit in it, so I spun it towards me.

That's when I realized someone else was sitting in it. It looked like a warm person, but he looked really weird though.

His shirt was all messed up and showed what was under it. I had always though warm people were white or black under their shirts, but this warm person wasn't. There was all of this red stuff all over him, and these weird white sticks poked out from his chest. Around the white things was a bunch of squishy stuff that was red and pink.

The warm person was looking at me with really big eyes, and I found something really weird about this. Weren't warm people supposed to blink or something? I guess he was one of the warm people who didn't have to. I thought that was pretty cool!

But I still really wanted to sit in the nice chair. I decided I should ask him before I sat there, so I tapped him on the shoulder.

I guess he was really rude because he didn't answer me or anything. So I grabbed him and tried to shake him. Whenever I moved him, he just kinda fell over. I let go and the warm person fell on the floor.

I'm not sure what's wrong with him, so I just let him nap on the floor. He looked comfortable. Plus, I think it would be rude to wake up a warm person who was sleeping.

I sat in the chair and waited for a pretty long time. I really liked his chair. The seat was soft and squishy (even though it was kinda wet) and whenever I kicked my legs it swirled around. If I swirled around really fast it looked like everything was a blurry circle.

After a while, the clock on the desk started beeping. I got up from my new chair and looked at it. It said six a.m. I guess that meant something to warm people.

I heard a door opening from outside. James and Mark walked into the room. James looked really happy at first, then he saw the weird warm person sleeping on the floor. His eyes got really big and he stepped back, hugging his chest. Mark's skin got really pale and he leaned over and made this coughing sound. This strange colored stuff came out of his mouth and fell on the floor.

James stomped towards me, and he was shaking really bad. I wonder what was wrong with him? Maybe he didn't want that warm person sleeping on the floor.

"SPRINGTRAP!" he screamed. "What did you do to him?!"

"Oh, I wanted to sit in the chair, so I put him on the floor. I think he's sleeping, James. You probably shouldn't yell like that."

James didn't really pay attention to what I said. He kneeled on the floor and pushed over the sleeping warm person. He screamed and put his hands over his mouth.

"How...how could this happen?! What am I going to tell my boss..." he whispered, scratching his hands through his hair. He started crying.

I looked up from James. I guess Mark had left the room, because I didn't see him anywhere. I wished he was here. I don't really know what's going on, and I don't think James will tell me.

But it was worth asking, so I went over to James and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped up and glared at me. I noticed he was kinda stepping away from me too.

"Hey, James, what's going on? Why are you so sad? Can I help?" I said, rubbing my hands. I was getting kinda upset.

I think James is mad at _me_.

James suddenly grabbed my wrist. He reached into his other pocket with his other hand and grabbed that little rectangle with a speaker in it. James started to drag me out of the room as he pressed on the screen and pushed it against his head.

"Mr. Sanders, we have a situation."


	11. 10- I'm Sorry

James brought me back to the room where I had first met Mr. Sanders, the front of the building. I even found the chair I sat in!

That's where I sat when James shoved me down. I really wish he wouldn't be so mean to me. I just want him to tell me what's wrong.

As I rocked back in forth in my chair, James got really sad again. He started pacing across the floor and rubbing his arms.

"This is bad, very, very bad..." that's what he kept saying over and over again.

Mark came into the room a couple minutes after that. He was rubbing his forehead and looking kinda sick.

"James, did you call Mr. Sanders?" he said. I was kinda confused why he was talking so quietly and quickly. It was kinda like Mark didn't want me to hear what he was saying.

James looked up, and he sighed. "Yeah, he said he should be here any minute." he bit his lip. "You...you don't think we'll loose our job over this, do you? I _really_ need this job, Mark."

After James said that, Mark's eyes got huge and he grabbed James' shoulders.

"No! He has to have some kind of strike system, right?! You know, you mess up three times and you're out?" Mark started laughing, but it didn't sound like happy laughter.

James gritted his teeth and hit Mark on the face. "You saw what's in that room! A MAN IS DEAD! I think that constitutes as _three strikes_!"

I remember that one of the rules of the old restaurant was not to hit each other. That wasn't very nice of James to do that. But, Mark did seem to calm down a little, so I guess some hitting is okay.

But...what did James mean when he said that? What does dead mean? Is something wrong with the warm person in the room with the cool chair?

"What are you two doing?" At that moment, Mr. Sanders stomped through the front door. He looked kinda angry, and he was touching that weird thing in his ear.

"Mr. Sanders!" James shouted, running over to him. "T-There's been an emergency!"

Mr. Sanders didn't really looked as worried as James and Mark did. He rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess: the security guard is dead, right?" he muttered, pulling out his rectangle and pushing some stuff on the screen.

James' mouth fell open. "Yes! How can you be so callous about this?! It's like you don't even care!"

"James, I've been in this business for a long time. Fazbear Incorporated has had its fair share of 'accidents.' Why do you think I chose employees who wouldn't be missed by the public?" Mr. Sanders said, walking past James and Mark and towards me.

Mr. Sanders stood over me. I got kinda scared because he wasn't smiling at me anymore.

"Springtrap," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I said, cocking my head to one side. I was hoping he would tell me what was going on.

"Did you do that?" Mr. Sanders pointed down the hall, towards the office.

What was he talking about? Was he talking about how the warm person was 'dead', or was he asking about why he was sleeping on the floor?

"No..." I was scared that Mr. Sanders was going to be mad at me. He seemed kinda mad when he was looking at me.

He sighed and rolled his eyes again. Mr. Sanders turned to James. "Put him in the back room."

"Y-Yes sir!" James said, grabbing me by the arm.

Why was I going to the back room? I didn't wanna go in there. But, if Mr. Sanders thinks I should...well, I guess it's for the best...

Mr. Sanders pointed at Mark. "You! Make yourself useful. Call up the next in line for hiring. Tell him there's been an opening and he's got the job as night watch. This place goes public in four days, and I don't want any more inconveniences."

James came closer to Mr. Sanders, pulling me along too. "What do we do about John?"

Mr. Sanders spun his hand in the air. "I'll call in a cleanup crew, the one that's worked for Fazbear Incorporated since we opened up. No need to worry, James. Just do what I told you."

Before James could say anything else, Mr. Sanders went out the door really fast.

James groaned and rubbed his face. "Alright, Springtrap. Can you go to the back room yourself? I...I need some time to think."

"Yeah, I can!" I said. "Have fun thinking, James! I hope you feel better!" I turned away and skipped to the back room.

I sat down in my comfy place against the wall. I'm pretty sure that's the place I always sat in back when I _had_ to stay in here. I'm really glad I can walk around the restaurant now. It's really fun.

I think Mr. Sanders meant that a new warm person was coming in tonight. I hope there is. The warm person that was in here earlier wasn't very friendly. He didn't even say hi to me!

I laid my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I figured I'd sleep for a while, and then when I woke up the new warm person would be here! And then we could have lots of fun.

Maybe he won't be all red and stuff.

 **I opened my eyes and grinned.**

 **I'm afraid you are going to be very disappointed, my dear Springtrap.**

Author's Note- Well, that's pretty much how I imagine Fazbear Inc. to be: cruel executives and disturbed employees.

As a general note, all of "Purple Man's" narration will be in bold text. Keep that in mind.


	12. 11- I'll Be Ready

I strutted into the grim building, adjusting the strap of my gym bag.

My acceptance into the job position as the night guard was quite the surprise. I had received a call several hours earlier that the post had suddenly emptied, and that I was next in line to work.

I agreed because I was in desperate need of a job, but I suspected that something horrible had just happened. The man that called me sounded nervous and frantic.

"Uh, hello?" he had said. "Is this Scott M-Martin? If it is, um, you see, you can come on down to Fazbear's Fright and start working tonight. There's an opening now, so, uh, you're next in line for work..."

I carefully scoured the walls and floors as I made my way to the security office. Nothing seemed particularly strange, it was all standard horror attraction props.

When I entered the office, the strong smell of bleach and other cleaning fluids hit me in the face. I instinctively covered my face with the sleeve of my uniform. The stench was sickening.

There was a swivel chair sitting behind a desk, and the leather that made it up was discolored and torn in places. I assumed I was suppose to sit there for the remainder of my shift.

I fell into the chair and glanced around. The combination of the stench and the unusualness of the chair unnerved me. What had happened here?

I glared into space. Was it something to do with the previous security guard? I was well aware of the company's bad reputation of missing person's cases, and I had read the online rumors about killer animatronics. This couldn't be true, could it?

I pulled my bag onto the desk before me, grinning. Whatever was in this place, I'll be ready for it.

A flashing light caught my eye. It was on the phone, so I assumed there was a message for me. I briefly considered listening to it, but I quickly decided against it. It was probably hours of propaganda, telling me this place was completely safe, and that I was working in one of the best places in America.

Complete and utter crap.

I sat up in the chair and started to investigate the controls I had been given. I began with the cameras first, passing through the security footage.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw something in the film. It was a ragged looking humanoid, dressed in filthy formal clothing. I quickly relaxed when I saw the rabbit ears on its head- this thing was clearly an animatronic.

I was slightly confused, because through all the nauseatingly- saccharine passages I had read on the original website of the restaurant chain, I had found nothing that spoke of this robot. I had even looked all through Fazbear's Fright's website. All I found was an image of a hat in the spotlight, which had nothing to do with this _thing_.

Was this some secret attraction that was supposed to be a surprise to the visitors?

I took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to draw it away from me. What ever it was, it had _malice_ in its eyes.

I put down the camera footage, tampering with the rest of the controls. What was I supposed to do?

Maybe that phone recording was actually important...

I clicked back on the camera, looking for the animatronic. For the second time tonight, my heart leapt into my throat.

It was gone.

I forced myself to swallow my fear as I clicked ran through the rest of the feeds. Where did it go? It wouldn't just disappear, would it? Did it move while I was distracted?

I scraping sound jerked me back to reality. I saw a bright circle illuminated in the darkness outside the door frame.

I swiftly pushed my hand inside my bag, glaring into the blackness.

"Who's there? Show yourself, now!" I growled.

The animatronic staggered into the room, a wide smile on its face. Despite one of its eyes being cracked and its arm being in a sling, it was possibly one of the most terrifying things I had ever saw in my life.

I walked closer to me, dragged its feet awkwardly. It was like the animatronic was having trouble walking.

As it got ever close to me, I decided this thing meant nothing but harm. I ripped my hand out if my bag, my fingers closed around a handgun. I aimed and leveled the gun directly between the thing's eyes.

Bullets could kill any human attacker, but what about robotic?

I held my ground in the chair and waited. I wanted the shot to be at point blank, so it could do maximum damage.

Purple light gleamed in its eyes as the animatronic stood over me. It raised it intact hand around the same elevation as my throat.

I had to shoot now. If I waited any longer, it was going to kill me.

A deafening _bang_ cracked across the room as the bullet buried itself into the animatronic's forehead.

 **Author's Note- Another guard, huh? Don't worry, he's gonna last.**


	13. 12- I've Always Wanted To Talk To You

It hurts really bad.

I'm not really sure what hurt, but it did.

I guess I was asleep, because it kinda felt like it.

But I had this strange feeling, besides hurting really bad. My memory felt...better. I tried to remember something from a long time ago, and I kinda worked!

I was back in the back room, laying against the wall. A man in a purple shirt stood in front of me, and he was smiling.

It was over really quickly. Whatever I was remembering just went away, and I couldn't remember anything else.

I opened my eyes, and I saw a warm person in front of me.

I was sitting on the floor, and he was standing over me. The warm person's face looked really blank and not happy. Actually, he didn't really look like he was feeling sad or angry either. Just nothing.

He had this weird thing in his hands. It was black and kinda small, and he was pointing the end with the hole in it at me. His fingers were holding the handle, which stuck out and had a button on it. What was that thing? Did he want me to take it from him? He _was_ pointing at me. Maybe its a gift.

He was wearing the same shirt that the last warm person was wearing. It was blue, and had this little white rectangle that had warm person writing on it.

"Hey, you." he said. His voice was really quiet and deep. "What are you?"

I smiled. I liked this warm person! He was talking to me! Maybe we can be best friends.

"Hello! My name is Springtrap! I'm the main attraction at Fazbear's Fright!" I said cheerfully, waving my good arm.

When I said that, his eyebrow raised up a little bit. He started squinting at me and frowning.

"Do you know what happened to my predecessor? The night guard before me? Did you kill him?" he whispered.

Kill? What was that supposed to mean? Why'd he think I would do that?

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

He made this angry sound and stared at me. He really liked to look at me.

"Can I ask a question now?" I said, staring at him too. I wanted my turn to ask him stuff.

He looked a little confused. His eye twitched a bit, and his hands moved around on the thing on his hand.

"Uh...sure, go on."

I stood up and touched the white thingy on his shirt. "Are you the new warm person that's gonna stay here until the attraction opens up? I've always wanted to talk to one. I tried to talk to the last one, but he was really weird. I think he was sleeping."

He got confused again. His shoulders went down and his hands lowered.

"Yes, I'm the new night guard."

The night guard glanced behind him, staring at this little box. It had a blinking light on it. He frowned a little, and then looked at the clock.

"Springtrap, sit against the wall and don't move. I'm going to check the message on the phone." He looked to his side, a bit angry. "Since I'm in _this_ situation, I might as well see if the phone can shed some light on what I should do." He pointed where he wanted me to sit.

I crossed my legs and sat where his finger told me to.

He stared at me, picking back up that weird thing in his hand and aiming it at me.

"I'm serious. If you want to stay the main attraction in this place, you won't try anything. Understand?"

My working eye got really big. Could he do that? Could he make Mr. Sanders put me back in the back room forever? Was he his friend?

The warm person pressed the button on the box (was that the phone?) and the message started to play.

 **Author's Note- I have an accidental naming scheme going on. James, John, and Mark?! If you don't get it, that's the names of several Biblical figures. Also, Mark could also be for Markiplier. Why not? But, Scott was named after the creator of the games.**


	14. 13- Are You Happy?

Whatever was on the box started playing. It was kinda loud.

"Hey, hey. Is this Scott? Scott Martin?"

I got really happy. I knew that voice! That was James!

I looked over at the night guard, smiling. "I know him! That's James!"

The warm person glared, waving his hand at me and shushing me.

The message went on. "I'm not the guy that called you earlier. That was my friend, Mark. My name is James. I guess my job is to record messages on this phone to...instruct you, I guess? That's what my boss told me, but I don't know if I believe it. In my mind, I think I'm here to keep you alive."

It was really short, but for a second there the night guard looked kinda scared.

"You may have noticed this, but there's an animatronic here. You may have even seen him are. He goes by Springtrap, apparently."

I pointed at myself, trying to get the night guard's attention.

"He's pretty calm, from what I have seen...but last night, _something_ happened. The guy that was in the office before you, John Doe, well, something happen to him."

James stopped talking for a second. I heard him sigh.

"Man, my boss would kill me if he knew I was telling you this stuff. I guess I better just be vague, like he told me to be... So, um, Springtrap is pretty harmless, but I think he get's kinda screwy at night. I guess I better go now. Good luck, Scott." he started mumbling. "Maybe I won't have to watch Sander's clean-up scrap you off the floor..." Jamie's voice suddenly got really scared and loud. "Wait, is the phone still recording?! Crap! Uh...I don't have time to do over this thing... Forget what I just said. I was kidding!" The message suddenly ended.

What was James taking about? What did I do at night?

The night guard leaned back in the chair. I could see he was breathing pretty hard. He looked at me, his eye twitching a little bit.

"'Pretty harmless'? What's that supposed to mean?"

I smiled. "That's easy! You see, I don't wanna hurt warm people! I want to make them happy. It's a lot of fun." I leaned towards him, smiling even bigger. "Mr. Night Guard, are you happy?"

The warm person suddenly stood up, hitting his hands on the desk and yelling. I think he was angry.

"Happy?! Do I look happy, Springtrap?"

I looked at his face really closely. I wasn't really sure. I didn't think warm people's faces were supposed to look that red and sweaty when they were happy, but this one seemed kinda weird.

"Um...I don't know..." I said.

"I'm not, you idiot!" he screamed.

That was a bad word. I wasn't supposed to say that when I was at the old restaurant.

"How can I be happy in these circumstances?!" he waved all around him. I wasn't really sure what he was trying to show me.

I was started to get kinda scared. I was hoping the night guard would have been nicer than this.

I pushed myself against the wall and frowned. Why was he asking all the questions? I wanted my question asking turn back...

"I-I don't know..." I said.

He pulled at his hair. "Do you _know_ anything?! What kind of crap-sack AI were you programmed with?"

The night guard had gotten up from his chair and was standing over me. I looked up at him. I was shaking, and my metal parts were making this clinking sound.

I put my hands over my head. "You aren't happy, I think I know now...I think..." I smiled, but I don't think I was really happy either. "Since you aren't happy, I'll make you happy... Do you like songs? Or maybe dances... I can do both at one time..." I tried to stop shaking, but I wasn't doing a good job.

The night guard's shoulders fell. He looked at me kinda sadly.

"I...uh...I didn't mean to blow up like that. Don't get upset." he sat back down in his chair, sighing deeply. "This is just stressing me out."

The guard didn't look that scary now. He just looked tired. I scooted across the floor and sat in front of his feet.

"Do you want me to hug you? Don't warm people like that?" I said, staring up at him. I wanted him to answer me.

He looked down at me, and he smiled a little.

"You're trying so hard to please me..." he said, but it kinda sounded like he was saying it to himself.

"Of course I am, Mr. Night Guard. You are sad, so I wanna make you happy."

He looked a little awkward. "If you really want to make me happy..." he stopped. "Well, for right now, just call me Scott. That's my name."

 **Author's Note- Sorry for the delay. My internet has been weird.**


	15. 14- I Don't Think He Can Hear You

I had been at this place for several hours. The hours ticked by at a snail's pace.

I glanced down at the robotic humanoid below me. I was unsure how to even address it, the man on the phone had called it a 'he', but that may have been in the same way people call ships a 'she'.

But, it seemed to have some level of sentience. It's AI allowed it to answer and ask questions, and even let it show emotions. So I suppose I should refer to it like a human, since it seems to work like one.

Honestly, I didn't expect the animatronic to be like this. I had assumed, since he was for a horror attraction, his AI would be programmed to be more aggressive, not sweet and naive. Springtrap's appearance created a heavy dissonance from his childlike mindset, and it made me feel a bit sick in the pit of my stomach. Was programming robots with this level of understanding even right? Does Springtrap even know what he's getting into?

Something I had read earlier resurfaced in my mind. While I was searching up on Fazbear Inc., I had come across a passage on vintage animatronics. It had said that very early robot performers for children's restaurants (such as for "Fredbear's Family Dinner") were programed to be like children themselves. It was because of something along the lines of "Who can amuse children better than children themselves?" However, this quickly become the downfall of those animatronics because it creeped out the parents and straddled on the line of child labor.

I can understand why a youthful AI would creep out an adult.

I scanned through the camera feeds that were on the tablet. Everything looked empty, and I started to wonder if there were any other animatronics here. What kind of horror attraction only has one robot? I was pretty sure the previous establishments had at least four.

I looked down, stirring my foot to beckon Springtrap's attention.

"Hey, Springtrap." I murmured.

"Yes, Scott?" answered the ragged animatronic, smiling brightly.

"Do you know if there are any other animatronics here? Are you the only one?"

Springtrap rested his head on his knees, tapping the floor with his fingers. I assumed he was thinking.

"I haven't really seen anyone else here, except for all the warm people that come in. It's quiet and lonely." he said wistfully, pulling at his matted hair.

That was pretty vague, but I tried to take his word for it. Unless the unforeseen animatronics were ghosts, Springtrap was the only metal humanoid here.

I spotted something unusual in the corner of my vision range. A box sat in the edge of the office, filled to the brim with colorful animatronic body parts. I saw several masks and other props.

I pointed to the box, a sly smile on my lips. "I guess that's where the rest are."

My small joke didn't have the effect that I had planned it to. Springtrap's mechanical sight line followed where my finger had gestured to, and he lost it.

"No!" he screamed, standing up immediately. He staggered to the box and started to dig through it feverishly, sitting on his knees. He pulled out a humanoid mask, decorated with dark brunet hair and little bear ears. The mask had empty holes where I assumed the eyes on its endoskeleton would go.

Springtrap mouth had twisted into a look of sheer horror. He shook the mask with a hysterical motion, screaming at it.

"FREDDY?! Freddy, can you hear me?! Please say something to me! Pretty please! I don't care if its mean or not, just SAY SOMETHING!"

I watched the scene with nearly the same amount of horror as Springtrap was experiencing. I had put myself in his situation: finding the dead body parts of my friends. The thought was sickening.

I pulled myself out of the desk chair, taking slow steps towards the shaking Springtrap. I sat down beside him, not sure how to console him.

Taking a deep breath, I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. His skin was cold, and his clothing was crumpled and fragile.

"Springtrap," I whispered softly, "I don't think he can hear you..."

Springtrap just whimpered. His head slumped down, and he ran his fingers across the metallic mask.

"Scott, Freddy was pretty mean to me..." he said, barely audible. I leaned in to hear him.

"Really?" I wasn't really sure where this conversation was going. Was he grieving? Or was it something else?

"But...but..." his voice temporally trailed off, but it quickly returned. "He didn't deserve this."

I sighed, reaching with my other hand and patting him on the head. It was odd, trying to comfort an animatronic, but I felt it was needed. I couldn't just let Springtrap suffer like that. It just felt wrong for me to leave him alone.

We sat there like that for a while, in silence.

This animatronic was much different from the thing that staggered into the office earlier. All of that terrifying malice had disappeared from his eyes. His eyes even looked different, I believe. I was almost positive that they were glowing purple instead of grey...

A soft chime brought me back from my thoughts. I looked up to the desk, reading the clock. It was six a.m. My shift was over.

I stood up, and Springtrap suddenly went into motion. He latched himself onto my leg and stated up at me.

"Where are you going, Scott?" he said, tugging on my pants leg. "Are you leaving?"

I cringed. I hadn't foreseen that I would regret leaving this place. I leaned down and patted him on the head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I need to go home now." I frowned uncomfortably. Is this what it felt like to leave a small child? "Don't worry, though. I'll be back tonight, at the same time and place." I waved goodbye, and he waved back, looking sad.

I struggled out of Springtrap's surprisingly strong grip, threw my bag over my shoulder, and left the building.

 **Author's Note- The beginning few paragraphs was my take on the morality of FNAF fics. Like many other writers before me, I made the animatronics to have human intelligence. I'm not sure how well that would roll in real life. It just feels...wrong to write a story where the main storyline is that a apathetic CEO is making a mentally stunted young man work without pay, appropriate housing, or even medical work (i.e., repairs). So, um, here's your realism for the day, followed by feels and some fluff.**

 **I also do original fiction: story/45558922-necromancer-for-hire**


	16. 15- I Want You To Hit Me

Scott's been gone for a while. I didn't really mind, though. I've been sitting in the back room thinking, so it didn't matter if I was alone.

I kept seeing that box with all the parts in it. That had to be the scariest thing I had ever saw. I recognized my friends- Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy. But, I was kinda confused about the really colorful parts. Were they new animatronics? I don't remember them. Then again, I don't remember a lot of stuff.

I sighed and rubbed my chest. I don't like being this sad. It makes me feel bad. How am I supposed to bring joy to warm people if I'm not happy myself?

I sat my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I don't really think of this kinda stuff. I never thought about what had happened to Freddy and them while I was back here...but I guess they're gone now. Scott said Freddy couldn't hear me.

Something that had happened earlier suddenly popped into my head. When I got hit in the head, I remembered some stuff!

I touched my forehead, feeling the hole that was there. What had happened, though? Did Scott hit me with that thing he was pointing at me?

I stopped feeling sad and started getting excited. Maybe if I got hit again, I would remember the rest of my past! That would be awesome!

I gleefully stood up and started walking around the room. Scott said he would be back at the same time (whenever that was), so when he comes in, I could ask him!

I took a deep breath and force myself to sit back down. I was gonna have to wait a while.

I started to make my way towards the office. I had heard a warm person coming into the building, so I thought it was Scott.

"Springtrap, is that you?" a voice asked, coming from up the hall. It was Scott. I guess he heard me.

I peeked into the room, waving. He nodded at me. I think that's his way of saying hello.

I sat down beside Scott's chair and grabbed his leg.

"Hey, Scott." I asked, touching the hole on my forehead. "Can you hit me again, like you did yesterday?"

Scott suddenly stopped messing around with the stuff on his desk and looked down at me. His eye twitched a little bit.

" _What_?" he said.

I frowned. Did he not get what I was saying? "You know, with the thing you were pointing at me when I woke up from being asleep. Didn't you hit me with that?"

"You want me to _shoot you_?! I can't do that, Springtrap. I only shot you yesterday because I thought you were going to kill me."

"Please?" I whimpered. "Whatever kinda powers that metal thingy had made me remember stuff!"

He looked at me, confused. "Come again?"

I sighed, siting my head on my knees. "You see, there's these weird spots in my memory systems that I can't remember. When you shot me with that thing, stuff came back to me. I want to know what happened to me that long ago. I think this may be my only chance."

Scott stared at me, and then his bag. "Are you sure about this, Springtrap? This...this could hurt you, you do know that, right?"

"It didn't last time. I only have his hole on me." I pointed to my forehead.

Scott bit his lip, reaching into his bag. He pulled out the metal thing, opening the end of it and shoving little squares with rounded ends into it. He pulled something on it, and it made a clicking sound.

Scott closed his eyes, breathing in. Once he opened them back, he pointed the metal thing straight at my forehead, pretty much on the same place as last time.

"If this goes wrong, I'm gonna loose my job." Scott said, but I don't think he was talking to me. He really likes to talk to himself sometimes. "Let's hope you're as bulletproof as you think you are."

I heard a _bang_ , and then I was asleep.

 **Author's Note- This chapter was kinda uneventful, but the next one will be intense.**


	17. 16- I Remember You

It was great. Everything was coming back to me. Whatever Scott hit me with was working. All my memories were coming back.

 _It was dark in the back room, and it smelled pretty bad. The room hadn't changed since the time I was told to stay in there._

 _I think the restaurant was closed. I couldn't hear the children talking, and they usually didn't turn the lights off until all the warm people left._

 _That's why I found the sound of footsteps coming down the hall really weird. Maybe the restaurant wasn't closed? The warm people could have been playing hide-and-go-seek in the dark..._

 _The footsteps were getting closer to the back room. Was some body coming to see me? I wanted some one to talk to me. No one does anymore. My eye is the only thing that is broken about me, right? My voice is just fine..._

 _The door was suddenly thrown open, and a warm person stood inside the room. He was kinda tall, and he had messy black hair. He, like the rest of the staff, was wearing a purple button-up shirt. A little badge was clipped to it, and I think it was gold. He had really cool eyes, too. They were bright purple._

 _He looked at me like he was confused, and then he looked around the rest of the room. I wonder what he was looking for?_

 _"Hello!" I said happily, waving at him. "My name is Springtrap!"_

 _He walked over to me, staring down at me. "Are you...the only animatronic here?" he said. His voice was really calm and whispery._

 _"No," I said, blinking. "My friends are the main performers in the restaurant, but they are somewhere else right now."_

 _"I know that, dear. I was asking if you are the only animatronic in this room."_

 _Dear? Isn't that what warm people called people they liked? Awesome! He was my friend!_

 _"Yup! I'm the only one here." Since he was my friend, I had to answer his questions. It's the nice thing to do._

 _He kneeled down, patting me on the head. He's so nice to me! "If I'm not mistaken, you're also a suit, correct?"_

 _I nodded, smiling wide. "Yes! Isn't that so cool!"_

 _He scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, Springtrap. I think it is pretty cool. Say, do you think I could, ah, I don't know, maybe use you as a suit? I don't think you get used a lot, so maybe we could both have some fun tonight."_

 _He wanted to use me?! This was amazing! No one ever used me as a suit anymore._

 _"Of course!" I answered. He was right, this was going to be so much fun!_

 _I let the springs and stuff in my back retract, and a hole for him to climb into formed. I think I was missing something..._

 _Oh! Now I remember it: I was supposed to tell him the safety stuff before he used me._

 _"Hey, Mr. Warm Person, please don't be all rowdy and breath too hard when you are using me as a suit. You could get hurt, and that would be bad." I said._

 _He smiled, patting my head again. "Alright. Thanks for the warning, dear."_

 _As usual, once the warm person climbed inside, I feel asleep._

 _I slowly started to wake up. I felt...strange. Like, I was really tired and sickly feeling._

 _Once the camera in my eye finally came on, I saw Freddy and his friends standing in front of me. Why were they here? Did they want to visit me too?_

 _Speaking of visitors, where did that nice warm person go?_

 _"So you finally awoke," Freddy said, staring at me angrily. He looked really weird, like he was sad and mad at the same time. There was this red stuff coming out of his eyes._

 _"Yes," I said, getting a little confused. Looking down at my hands, I noticed that I had red stuff on my them... What did that mean? It smelled really strong._

 _"This is disgusting, even for do you have to say for yourself, Springtrap?" Freddy hissed, grabbing me by my neck. He lifted me up from where I was siting so that we were looking at each other's eyes. His eyes were so wide. Freddy looked crazy._

 _I swallowed. "Um...I don't know... What are we talking about? What do I need to say?"_

 _Freddy suddenly got really mad at that. He slammed me hard against the wall, and started screaming things at me that I wasn't supposed to say ever._

 _"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU BE SO APATHETIC?! THOSE CHILDREN ARE_ DEAD _." he screamed, and my hearing sensors started to hurt._

 _Children? Dead? What had happened when I asleep?_

 _I didn't say anything. I didn't even know what I was supposed to say to him. Nothing he was yelling at me made sense._

 _Bonnie grabbed Freddy's arm, pulling him closer to him and making Freddy drop me back on the ground._

 _"Freddy, please don't be so hard on him. Can't you see Springtrap doesn't understand what's going on? I know you're stressed out, but, please, show some sympathy." Bonnie said, looking at Freddy in a begging way._

 _Freddy growled, shoving Bonnie to the floor. "Hard on him?! How could you say that?! He's ruined us!" Freddy's back wasn't very straight. He was all slumped over and he was breathing really hard. "Is this what you wanted, Springtrap?! Did you want us to become forgotten and abandoned like you? Is that why you killed those kids?"_

 _I had curled up against the wall, arms covering my head. I was really scared. Freddy wasn't usually this nasty to me._

 _What did he mean by saying that I killed kids? I don't know what that means..._

 _"I'm sorry that I made you mad..." I whispered, scratching my fingers in the floor. Maybe an apology would make Freddy feel better._

 _I don't think it worked._

 _"Oh, will you just shut up already?!" Freddy screamed, swinging his fist at me. He didn't hit me, but it was really close. That scared me._

 _Freddy turned out, looking at his friends. They all looked pretty scared too, Chica helping Bonnie off the floor and Foxy hugging his chest. They all had that red stuff leaking out of them too. It was really weird._

 _"We're not getting anywhere talking to this thing. We'll talk to the staff once they get here. They'll know what to do." he muttered, stomping out the door. His friends followed him out the door._

 _I was alone again._

 **Author's Note- Ouch. Didn't see that coming. Well, actually, I did since I'm writing this thing.**

 **So, in general, large blocks of italics are flashbacks.**


	18. 17- How Could This Happen?

_I hadn't been visited for a while. Not by that nice warm person, or Freddy and his friends._

 _I can hear warm people walking through the halls, and I can hear their voices and stuff. I don't know what they're doing, but I think a lot is going on._

 _The door is closed, and I think Freddy locked it. I guess that's why no one has come in to see me._

 _A sudden crash startled me from my calmness. It sounded like it came from outside the door. I got kinda scared. What was going on out there?_

 _The knob on the door starting shaking, and it sounded like someone was banging on it... Was something trying to get in?!_

 _"Springtrap! Springtrap, dear, please let me in!" It was the warm person from earlier! He sounded really stressed out, like he was worried about something._

 _Before I could make it to the door to open it for him, it suddenly fell down, like someone had kicked it. The warm person stood there, leg raised and panting._

 _He darted into the door, grabbing me by the shoulders._

 _"Hello, friend!" I said gleefully._

 _"I don't have time for this!" he gasped. His face was really sweaty and his hands were covered in oil and weird mechanical stuff. "I need to use you as a suit!"_

 _That's when I noticed something was at the door. A bunch of somethings, actually. They kinda looked like kids, but they were all wispy and see-through. Their eyes were creepy and glowing!_

 _"You can't run away from this..." the lead one said._

 _I think these kids were being mean to my friend! It's not nice to do that!_

 _The kids started to float towards me and my best friend, while he was messing with my back to open my springs. They weren't completely retreated yet, but he was trying to climb in anyway._

 _"Please don't do that! It's unsafe!" I said nervously, but he wasn't listening to me. Right when he climbed within me, I fell asleep._

 _But the sleep didn't last long. I woke up seconds after._

 _No... This wasn't right! He's in danger!_

 _The warm person started laughing, waving his (my?) arms at the weird child bullies. He still had control over my body, but I was awake._

 _I didn't like this feeling!_

 _"I WON! I ALWAYS WIN! Even in death you kids can't win against me!" he threw his head back, laughing really crazily._

 _That's the moment everything went wrong._

 _SNAP! My springs retracted._

 _Into my friend._

 _I could feel as they went through my best friend, I COULD HEAR HIM SCREAMING._

 _HE WAS SCREAMING FOR ME TO STOP, BUT I_ COULDN'T _._

 _We fell against the wall. We were shaking and screaming, but I wasn't sure if it was him or me doing it._

 _Red stuff was pouring from everywhere on my body, falling out of the joints on my fingers and my eyes. It was gross. I FELT GROSS._

 _I stopped moving. My friend wasn't screaming anymore._

 _"Mr. Warm Person?" I whispered._

 _He didn't say anything._

 _WHY WASN'T HE SAYING ANYTHING?!_

 _No, no, no, no! I was gonna save him! He was my best friend! He was like my only friend!_

 _He talked to me, and called me dear... How badly did I hurt him? I'm not supposed to hurt warm people. It's bad._

 _I'm bad._

 _"Don't be sad, friend! I'll save you!" I said, and I think I was screaming. I wasn't really sure what was going on anymore. Everything was all blurry now._

 _I grabbed at the place in my arm where I could see some of his shirt. I started ripping off my skin, and then I got to my mechanical parts. I pulled out icky red-covered wires and threw them on the ground._

 _I started to fall asleep, but I fought it off. Was I not supposed to mess with my mechanical stuff?_

 _But I had to! My friend needed me!_

 _"FRIEND?! Can you hear me?! Please say something to me..." I said as I pulled metal and springs out of my arm._

 _I could sorta see him, maybe I could free him if I kept going..._

 _I fell to the ground. My eyes were trying to close._

 _No! I don't want to sleep! I need to get my friend! I want to talk to him again..._

 _Please..._

 **Authors Note- Well, that was interesting. Also, the arm thing is explained. Um... I'm afraid this chapter is a little too grim to ask a light hearted question to the readers. So, um, just tell me how you feel about this chapter in the comments. That's your challenge...**


	19. 18- Are You My Friend?

I woke up.

I was in the office, but Scott was gone. I guess it was time for him to leave.

How long did I sleep?

I wasn't sure.

I stood up, and I felt icky. My head hurt. I walked to the back room and sat down. I just wanted to think right now.

I put my hand inside one of holes in my body. I guess he was in there...

I could hear warm people walking down the hall. I think it was Mark and James.

"Hey, James, what did you think about that new teaser for the game? Man, it was pretty scary..." That was Mark talking.

"I didn't like it. It's overrated in my mind. I mean, in the original game, the characters weren't conventionally scary! That's why I got into it. But now, it seems like the creator has ran out of ideas and is just using the standard model for horror characters.." James grumbled.

I sighed and curled up further against the wall. I didn't feel like talking to them right now. I kinda hid myself as they walked by the back room.

 **Aw, Springtrap, what's wrong? You seem distraught...**

I looked up, startled. What was that? It was like a voice...but I didn't see anything that could talk besides me. James and Mark were already far from the back room, and that wasn't what they sounded like anyway.

"W-Who's there?" I said, standing up and looking around.

 **It's me.**

Me? Who is that?

"Please tell me who you are!" I said, starting to get scared.

 **I'm your friend, dear Springtrap.**

My friend? Could it really be him?

"Where are you?" I asked. I wanted to see him again.

I waited for a while, but he didn't answer me back.

I sighed. What was that? It was really weird. Shrugging, I sat my head on my knees. I guess I will just sleep until Scott gets here.

I opened my eyes and stood up. It was really dark in the back room, so I guessed Scott was already here. He liked to be here when it was dark.

When I got into the office, something seemed wrong. Scott was laying on the desk, and he was making this gasping sound. He was hugging his chest, too.

"Scott?" I said, touching his shoulder. He turned his head towards me and opened his eyes. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking somewhere behind me.

He pulled one of his arms off his chest and tried to grab this long rectangle thingy. It looked like the thing James liked to talk to, but a lot bigger.

I leaned over to see what he was trying to press on it. There was some warm person language on it, along with some little red letters. His finger was trying to touch one of the sections of letters.

If he really wanted to touch that part of the rectangle, he wasn't doing a good job. I thought I should help him, so I grabbed his finger and pressed it for him.

I heard a click and stuff started blowing out of the air vents above us. Scott started taking deep breaths, wrapping his hands around his neck.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Scott finally looked at me, panting. "Yeah, I'm fine now... The freaking ventilation system crashed, I couldn't breath." he stared up above him. "This place is a death trap."

He rubbed his forehead and leaned on the desk. His face was really pale, and he was really sweaty.

He swallowed, wiping sweat off him. "So, how'd it go? When I shot you? Did you remember anything?"

I sat down against his legs, hugging my chest like he was earlier.

"I remembered everything."


	20. 19- It's All True

As the oxygen rushed back to my brain, Springtrap told me his story.

"When you shot me, I fell asleep. I started remembering what happened to me after that."

"What did you remember?" I asked, trying to pry more out of him. Springtrap looked shaken, so I assumed whatever he had saw wasn't very pleasant.

"This warm person came to visit me. He was really nice and stuff, and he asked to use me as a suit. I said yes because no one had used me for so long... When I woke up, Freddy and his friends were in the back room, and he was yelling at me. He said I had ruined everything. Freddy said I had killed those kids, but I don't know what that means..." Springtrap hugged his chest tighter and sighed.

I swallowed, throat dry. I couldn't believe it- all of those urban legends were true!

For such a long stretch of my lifetime, I had been enamored with the cold case that had been dubbed the Missing Children Incident. Sketchy sources on the Internet claimed that five children had been killed in one of the Fazbear restaurants by an employee. Could this be the event Springtrap was trying to describe?

I squirmed from my position of laying on the desk. I was still weak from nearly dying of asphyxiation. My head was swimming as I tried to focus my thoughts.

"Springtrap, what did this man look like?" I had to make sure before I got to enthusiastic at this discovery.

The animatronic looked confounded, but answered me anyway. "He was, um, kinda tall, I think. And he was wearing a purple shirt. His eyes were purple, too."

So he was wearing purple, huh? If my sources are correct, the staff of the older restaurants wore purple button up shirts as their uniforms. After the Missing Children Incident, they switched to navy blue.

It was said that the murderer was a security guard on duty during the incident, so its only natural he would be wearing his uniform.

"Was he wearing a badge? Like me?" I asked, pointing at the metallic night guard badge clipped to my shirt.

Springtrap paused, then nodded his head. He cocked his head to the side, staring up at me like a confused puppy.

"Yeah, but what's it matter? Do you know him?"

Should I tell him? Part of me says I should, but then again, he may not understand. But, if the murderer really had used Springtrap as a proxy to kill children, he deserved to know.

"You see, Springtrap," I said, keeping my voice gentle and even, "A while back, when the Fazbear restaurants were still open, something horrible happened."

Springtrap turned towards me, sitting on my feet. His eyes were alight with curiosity. "What happened?"

I cleared my throat, ready to recite every conspiracy website I had ever visited. "One of the security guards went rouge. He trapped some kids in one of the storage rooms and waited until the restaurant closed. Then he killed them and stuffed their bodies in five animatronic suits, all while wearing a suit himself."

I didn't receive the reaction I thought I would get. Springtrap was more confused than horrified.

"What do you mean when you said he killed them? I keep hearing that word, but I don't know what it means." Springtrap murmured.

I cringed. I hadn't thought of that. Of course he would have no concept of death or murder- he was a robot programmed to entertain children! It would be useless for him to be knowledgeable about death.

How was I going to explain this to him?

"Springtrap, do you know how people can get hurt?" I decided to start small.

He nodded.

"Well, if people get too injured, their bodies, erm, shut down. They go to sleep and never wake up. When a person does that to another person, its called murder. The security guard from that restaurant stole a suit and killed five children. He's a murderer."

Springtrap's eyes widened. I think he finally understood. "But, Scott, what's this have to do with me? Why are you telling me this?"

I wiped the sweat off my forehead. "Springtrap, I think he used you as a suit to kill those kids."

The animatronic stared at me in sheer horror. He curled up at my feet in the fetal position, silent. He shifted his gaze to the floor, gnawing on his bottom lip.

"I saw something else, too." His voice was muffled and shaky.

I leaned down. "What was it?"

"The guard tried to use me as a suit again, later on. He was being bullied these misty children, I didn't know what they were. Anyway, he didn't do it right. My springs popped back into position while he was inside me." his breathing had gotten ragged. "I think I killed him. I'm a murderer too, just like him."

Springtrap's statement shocked me. That must have been why the murderer was never caught- he's been dead for no telling how long! But...he's _inside_ Springtrap? I stared at the cracks and holes in his body. If I squinted, I could see traces of flesh and bone. How could I have not noticed this earlier?

I focused my attention back to Springtrap. "It's okay, Springtrap. It was an accident, right?"

He frowned wearily, blinking. "Yes..."

We didn't talk for the rest of the night. I could tell something was still bothering him, but he wasn't telling me.

 **Author's Note- Gah, I meant to update yesterday!**


	21. 20- You Lied To Me

I was in the back room, and I didn't feel good.

I was holding my head, shaking. I couldn't figure out whether I was sad or mad. Maybe both. But either way, I didn't feel good at all.

"Why didn't you tell me what you did to those kids?" I whispered, hoping the Murderer would answer. "I thought you were my friend, I trusted you!"

I guess now my only friends are Scott, James, and Mark...

 **Springtrap, dear, don't be so upset. It's not good for you.**

It was him. He's talking to me now, after all of this...

 **You must listen to me, my dear. This is all a big misunderstanding. I'm still your friend. In fact, I like you very much.**

His voice was so nice, but I was pretty sure he was lying to me.

"Then why didn't you tell me that you killed those children?" I said.

 **That's not very important, dear. But do you what is important? The fact I'm trying to help you and all you're doing is pushing me away! I just want to make you feel better.**

Me? What was he talking about?

"What do you mean? How are you helping me?" I kinda wanted to know what he meant. Maybe I was misunderstanding what he was doing...

 **You see, Sprintrap, I want to inflict revenge on those that have wronged us. You and I have a long history with Fazbear Inc., I want to make them feel the pain we had to go through. I'll kill everything that walks in this building.**

My eyes widened. Kill?! He was crazy! I gritted my teeth and scrapped my fingers against the group.

"No!" I screamed. "I love this place! I won't let you hurt anyone here!"

 **Alright, Springtrap... I was hoping that you would understand my cause, but it seems your even too stupid to even do that. I'll wreck havoc on this place no matter what you say- I could care less. And, just for yelling at me, your dear friend's deaths will be long and painful.**

"No...!" I started breathing hard.

At that moment, I heard voices and footsteps coming down the hall.

James and Mark.

 **Looks like I'll start my fun now.**

What was that supposed to mean?!

My head suddenly started hurting, and I cried out. My good arm was twitching, like it was trying to move by itself. What's happening? Is he trying to control me?!

"This is gonna be great, I tell you." James' voice said from down the hall. "Fazbear's Fright is going to have the best opening party in the history of the franchise."

"At the very least, we'll have a lot of Pepsi..." That was Mark talking.

They were getting closer, and it was getting harder to keep myself from moving! Everything was hurting now, not just my head. My vision blurred and I fell to the ground.

 **Springtrap's little human friend James peeked his head into the door and smiled at me. I grinned. The fool had no idea what he was smiling at. I started to stand up when searing pain flashed through my body.**

 **What was going on?!**

 **I groaned as my control over the animatronic was lost.**

I looked at James fearfully. "P-Please get away from me! It's not safe!" I screamed. I couldn't let the Murderer hurt him or Mark.

James gave me a sad frown, grabbing Mark by the arm and running off.

I didn't mean to make him sad like that, but I to get him away...

 **HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!**

My head hurt again as the Murderer screamed in my mind.

 **YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO REGAIN CONTROL LIKE THAT! It...it should be impossible...**

I didn't think I could do it either, but I did. I beat him off.

"I said I won't let you hurt my friends," I whispered, trying not to let my body shake.

 **We'll see about that, you stupid robot.**

He didn't say anything after that, and I didn't either.

I had never been so scared. What if I couldn't fight him off next time? He'd really kill one of my friends...

I wanted Scott. I needed him. I wanted him to make me feel better like he did earlier.

I sighed and laid my head on my knees. I was just gonna have to wait for him.

 _ **Author's Note- Please favorite and comment, please~ And tell your friends about this story, too!**_


	22. 21- So We're Having A Party?

My room was dark, the only light source being the soft blue light of my computer monitor. I had spent the entire day searching for any information on the Freddy's Murderer, but my quest had brought nothing. All that I find is that he _might_ have been married, and he _might_ of had kids. Every website was poorly sourced and ambiguous in their facts.

I sipped on a cup of coffee when my eyes threatened to close. I probably shouldn't have put off sleep when the night shift was inching ever closer, but I had to know what Springtrap and I was dealing with.

Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction kept bringing it back.

Finally, my body's cry for sleep was much too intense for me to handle. I pressed my thumb against the glowing power button and turned the monitor off.

I allowed my body to relax in my computer chair, laying my head on the cold desk. I would be leaving for my shift soon, and I didn't want to be sleeping at the wheel.

My eyes closed, and allowed my consciousness to slip away as my mind and body started to rest.

However, any sleep I managed to achieve was brutally lost when my phone, directly beside my ear, started ringing at full blast.

"Crap!" I screamed, my upper body surging up into a sitting position again. The phone startled me, and I slipped out of my chair and into the floor.

The obnoxious ringing sound crashed onto my ears until I managed to slap my hand across the green 'accept call' button.

"What, what do you want?!" I hissed, bitter about being woken up.

"Hey! Is this Scott?" I recognized the voice- it was the man from the phone recordings. James, I believe?

"Yes," I said, my patience steadily slipping away with each second I was on the phone.

"Great, I was hoping Mark jotted down the phone number correctly." he said cheerfully, ending with a slight laugh. The man sounded young, at least younger than I was.

Why couldn't have he just _texted_ me? This is 2023, everyone has a phone that can receive text messages.

"Anyway, since tomorrow morning Fazbear's Fright opens up, Mark and I are gonna come down to celebrate. We'll be here later during your shift, we were gonna sleep for a while before we head out."

"Uh huh," My focus on this conversation was fading. I wanted to sleep too.

"We bought some soda and stuff. We stashed them in one of the supply closets... Don't tell anyone, okay? Sanders may not want us partying in his building. Say, what do you like to eat? I could pick up some stuff from Wal-Mart, I guess." I moved the phone away from my ear as he senselessly rambled on.

"Is that all you needed?" I said sharply.

"Um...Wait! One last thing," his voice got serious. "You might want to keep an eye on Springtrap, okay? When Mark and I checked in on him earlier today, he was acting kinda weird. I'm not saying he'd attack or hurt you, but its something to keep in mind." he trailed off nervously.

My shoulders fell. Weird? I guess Springtrap was still being troubled over the situation with the Murderer.

"I'm gonna let you go, okay? I'll see you later tonight." With a click, James hung up.

Standing up, I locked my phone and shoved it in my pocket. I yawned and stretched as I stumbled up the stairs and into the kitchen.

Sitting on the counter was the gym bag I had gotten into the habit of carrying with me everywhere I go. It was filled with useful items I may need, including my guns and some emergency food. I felt safer with this stuff on my person.

I tossed the strap over my shoulder and scratched the sparse black hairs on my chin. I was going to need another cup of coffee if I was going to make it to Fazbear's Fright fully functioning.

I fixed myself another mug and staggered to my car. I drove the long, twisting backroads to the old pizzeria location and parked in front of the door.

Sighing, I pulled the key from the ignition. Only one more night of this job until the place opened up. Would I still be in the night shift? Or would I be moved to be part of the attraction? I was impartial to either shift, as long as I was getting the meager paycheck I could careless.

And no matter what time I worked, I could still see Springtrap.

Honestly, the animatronic had grown on me. He was a sweet guy, and I guess he appealed to my fatherly instincts. I never had children myself, so Springtrap in these few days had filled the gap with his childlike personality.

I had a ghost of a smile on my face as I entered the old building. I memorized the way to the security office earlier this week, so I easily walked to the door and opened it up.

Springtrap was inside, shivering one floor.

He glanced up at me, eyes wide with fear.

"Scott, I need your help." he whispered.

 **Author's Note- Wow, more info on Scott. On a side note, the part about curiosity killing the cat was not made by me. That's actually the whole phrase. The more you know, right?**

 **Anyway, lets a question! So, in this fanfiction's universe, who do you ship? Just a silly question I'm curious about, don't be afraid to answer. I won't judge yah :)**


	23. 22- I Know What I Have To Do

**(THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GORE AND OTHER EXPLICIT CONTENT SOME VIEWERS MAY FIND DISTURBING. USE YOUR OWN DISCRETION.)**

"Springtrap!" Scott said, sitting by me. He tried to touch my shoulder, but I squirmed away from him. "Are you okay?"

"No! Please get away from me! I'm not safe!" The Murderer had been quiet for a while, but I couldn't take any chances. I couldn't let him hurt Scott.

"Springtrap, remember what I said earlier? You're not a killer, it was an accident."

My head started hurting again. This wasn't good... "You don't get it, Scott," I gasped. "He's trying to take over my body!" I felt like I was going to sleep.

Scott looked at me, confused. "What?"

 **Scott's eyes widened in horror as I stood up, looming over him.**

 **"Springtrap, are you okay?" the human whispered, trying to crawl backward.**

 **I dusted off my clothing, smiling brightly. "Oh, my dear Scott, you were wrong. Very, very wrong... Springtrap is a killer, because right now, I'm Springtrap."**

 **Scott stood up, steadily and slowly, and tried to reach for that stupid bag he always carries to work with him.**

 **I knew what that meant. He was attempting to find his gun, the thing that made me unable to control Springtrap for days.**

 **I couldn't let that happen again.**

 **"GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!" I screeched, throwing myself at Scott. I slammed into him, pinning him to the ground with my knees.**

 **I grabbed at his uniform, trying to rip it open to reach bare skin. I had to kill him, fast.**

 **Scott squirmed from underneath me, glaring intensely at me and gritting his teeth. It was unusual, I had gotten so used to my victims completely breaking apart when their deaths were so close...**

 **I was too focused to realize Scott wasn't trying to be strong in a grim time, he was planning something.**

 **Scott raised a fist, and before I could defend myself, he punched me.**

When I woke up, I was lying on the floor. My face hurt really bad, along with my head. Scott was sitting by me, looking worried.

I noticed he was holding his hand, and it was all nasty looking. Red stuff was leaking out of his knuckles and little white stubs were poking out.

Did I do that to him?! What did the Murderer do when he took over...?

I sat and tried to grab Scott's gross hand. "I'm sorry!" I said, sniffling. "I didn't mean to hurt your hand..."

Scott shook his head, awkwardly patted off some of the red stuff onto his shirt, which was kinda ripped up.

"It's fine, Springtrap. I did this myself..." he said, but he didn't really sound fine to me.

 **That idiot shouldn't have hit me so hard. Now I really want to kill him.**

My eyes widened. He was talking to me again!

"I won't let you!" I said, grabbing my head.

Scott moved away from me, looking confused. "Springtrap, what's wrong? Who are you talking to?"

I shifted in my sitting position on the floor, rubbing my chest. "Scott," I whispered. "He keeps talking to me. He says he wants to kill you." My breathing started getting really hard. "I'm really scared."

Scott didn't really look as worried as I thought he should. He put his hand on my shoulder, giving me a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. I've fought this guy off every time he's come at me. Just calm down, and we'll make it through this." Scott said.

 **Aw, how sweet. You better enjoy these special moments with your friend, dear Springtrap, because he'll be dead soon.**

I bit my lip and tried to ignore him. Scott said not to worry, so I didn't. He's really smart, so he may know how to get out of this.

Behind us, I heard this weird crackling sound. Scott looked a little alarmed, standing up and walking over to this big box stuck to the wall. It had a door that he opened up, and there were all these switches and wires in it. I could see little sparks flying off them.

"This 'authentic wiring' they left in here is a piece of crap, you know, Springtrap?" he muttered, flipping some of the switches. Every couple seconds, while he was working on the box, he would turn around to look at me, like he was checking on me. It felt nice.

 **Perfect...**

Suddenly, my head started hurting again. Very, very badly. I didn't have time to call out to Scott, as I fell to the floor.

 **I stood up very quietly, but it was in vain. Scott turned at the split second I had managed to regain control again, and he quickly noticed that Springtrap was no longer his dimwitted friend.**

 **I lunged at him, but the stupid human was quicker than I had planned him to be. He glided out of my path milliseconds before I collided with him. I hit the circuit box, and sparks flew everywhere.**

 **The sparks hit the floor and all the trash that was on it. Paper products served as easy tinder as a fire started to grow in the room.**

 **Fear flashed in Scott's eyes as embers leapt at his feet. He jumped to avoid getting burned, rolling across a safe part of the floor, several feet away from me.**

 **I took a step towards him, smiling-**

"No! Don't touch him!" I screamed, forcibly making myself sit down on the ground.

I was really confused on what was happening, but I did know I had manage to break free of the Murderer's control. And that was good.

I looked around me in fear as a really bad smell hit my sensors. My smelling sensors don't really work a lot, so I knew that this must be really bad.

"Scott, what's going on?" I said, running over to him. He was laying on the ground, gasping.

"He took over you, Springtrap. He ran at me, I dodged, and then he hit the circuit box. The thing started a fire!" he looked really scared.

Fire... I knew what fire was. It was bad, really bad.

On one side of the room, a bunch of fires had started. A long time ago, I knew how to put a fire out, but now, I couldn't remember...

Scott stood up, dusting off his shirt and running to the fire. He looked around the room, breathing really hard.

"Isn't there a fire extinguisher in here?! What kind idiot thought this place was suitable for opening as a business?" Scott screamed, rubbing his head. He wast looking at me while he was talking. It was like he was screaming at the ceiling.

I'd never seen Scott this upset before. He was worrying me.

I don't know what to do! Why can't I remember how to put out a fire?!

I got up and walked towards Scott. My entire body was shaking, and I think I was getting as scared as Scott was. Swallowing, I pulled at the bottom of his shirt.

"Scott-"

 **That's the moment I took back over.**

 **Scott's panic had driven Springrap into a state of emotional weakness, making it easy for me to override his artificial intelligence.**

 **Scott turned around, giving me a worried frown. "Springtrap, I don't really have time, I need to figure out how to put out this fire-" he rubbed his forehead. He stopped mid-sentence, suddenly realizing who I was.**

 **I grinned, moving swiftly. I punched him in the stomach, then I shoved him onto the ground. He hit the ground hard, bringing his knees up to his stomach and gasping. He was stunned.**

 **Not knowing how long he would be down, I had to move fast. I sprinted to the corner of the room, gripping the box of animatronic parts in my hands. I went back to the fire, standing over the blaze.**

 **The fire seemed to be on the verges of smoldering, but I was going to change that.**

 **I dropped the box into the fire, springing it back to life instantly. The combination of dust and other material burned fiercely, resulting in a violent blast. Waves of heat and embers traveled across the room, igniting the office chair and the paper on the walls.**

 **On the floor, Scott regained his bearings and scrambled up, standing on shaky legs. He wiped the sweat that had accumulated on his face from the heat and glared at me.**

 **"Leave Springtrap alone, you monster!" he shouted, running at me. He pulled back his fist, punching me in the abdomen. I staggered back as I heard my internal mechanics crack and dent.**

 **That idiot thinks he can assault me like that, huh? I guess I'm done playing around. The fire can wait.**

 **I grabbed Scott by the collar of his shirt, trying to throw him into the fire. His eyes widened, and he scrambles out of my grip. Before he manages to get away from me, however, I snap my fingers around his wrist. With a solid jerk, I plunge his hand into the center of the blaze.**

 **Letting the human go, Scott stumbles away from me, falling to the ground, screaming and crying out in pain. The flesh on his hand is quite literally boiling, pale skin forming bubbles and simultaneously popping them.**

 **With a proud smirk, I arrange myself over him, sitting on his chest. My weight makes his breathing even more harsh.**

 **I pull his chin towards me with my good hand, leaning in so our eyes are mere millimeters away.**

 **"Oh, Scott," I whispered. "The screams and cries of adults aren't quite as erotic as those of children, but I believe I'll make do..." I ended my statement with a wink.**

 **Before I could do anything further, I was stricken with an infuriating headache. I grabbed my skull, trying to massage it out.**

 **No! I'm not done yet, you stupid animatronic! Stop-**

When I woke up, I was sitting on Scott.

His eyes were really big and red. It looked like was gonna cry... I didn't know Scott could cry.

The smell of fire was really strong. I looked around, and I got really scared. The fire had gotten really big, and it was everywhere.

I looked back down at Scott. He was making this gasping sound, like he couldn't breath. I quickly got off him.

"Scott!" I said. "Are you okay?"

Scott didn't get up. He was coughing really bad, and holding his hand against his chest. I saw that it was the same one that had the weird knuckles. But now his hand looked really different. The skin was really black looking and there was a lot of red stuff.

"He...he attack me again..." Scott gasped, not looking at me.

What...what can I do? The Murderer just keeps taking over my body, there's nothing that can stop him...

Suddenly, I remembered something Scott had told me earlier.

He had said, when you get killed, you don't wake up ever. What if I could get killed? Would that work?

I turned my head to the fire. It was all crackly, burning up everything in the room. It had ate the chair, leaving a black stump-thingy.

Maybe the fire could eat me too? Then the Murderer couldn't take me over anymore...

I say down beside Scott, pulling him up and hugging him.

"Hey, Scott, I know how to stop the Murderer." I swallowed. "But I'm not gonna wake up, I'm really sorry..."

I felt him twitch. Scott pulled out of my hug, looking at me sadly.

"Springtrap, please, don't..." he said, but he didn't finish what he was saying. He started coughing, and this red stuff came out of his mouth.

I grabbed Scott by the arm and help him to stand. "Scott, you gotta get out of here. It's making you sick."

Through the black stuff in the air, I could see where the door was. I pushed Scott that way, pointing.

"The door to get out is over there, but I gotta say something first." My head was starting to hurt again. I didn't have long.

Scott looked at me, confused.

"Scott, are you happy?"

His eyes widened. He started sniffling, and wet stuff came out of his eyes. He nodded his head rapidly.

"Yes, Springtrap, I'm happy... You did good.."

I smiled at him, hugging him one last time. I shoved him through towards the door, waving goodbye.

Above me, I could hear the ceiling cracking. I looked up to see a big line starting to form there.

"Bye, Scott," I said to myself as I turned around. The biggest of the fire was there behind me. I stood in front of it, swallowing hard.

The ceiling started to make more noise, and my head was hurting really bad.

 **Springtrap, don't! You don't know what you're doing!**

"I do know," I said to the Murderer. "I'm gonna stop you."

I jumped into the fire as the ceiling fell down.

 _ **Author's Notes- My feels. On an ironic note, I totally burned myself on the wrist when I was in the process of writing this, due to an accident involving the oven and some chicken. My skin didn't look like Scott's, though. But it hurt like crap in the shower.**_

 _ **We only have one more chapter, then our main story is finished! I will post some extra stuff, though... Love you guys, please comment and stuff! Even though I assault your feels! ;)**_


	24. 23- Incinerated

My lungs felt like they were on fire.

I stumbled out of the security office, clutching my injured hand against my chest. The fire had started to spread to other portions of the building, curtains and walls breaking out in flames.

Noxious black air filtered through the room, making my breathing harder than ever. It also obscured my sight, making me very thankful I had memorized the path to the exit.

One could never be too paranoid.

Above me, a rumbling coming from the ceiling warned me that this place was breaking down. I didn't have much time. I had to get out.

I ran into the lobby, discovering the counter when my body slammed into it. I groped my hands out, leaning on the wooden surface. It had already started heat up from the convection of the fire around it, but my entire being was crying for rest.

I tried to take deep breaths, but it can out as more of a strangled wheeze. The blood I vomited on the floor soon after told me that I needed help, immediately.

A sudden crash startled me, and my eyes shot to down the hall. Dust and more smoke was coming from the security office. Did the ceiling collapse?!

I couldn't let it bother me now. Springtrap sacrificed himself for me, so I had to make it out of this place alive.

With difficultly, I forced myself to push open the door and run out. The metal handle scorched my functioning hand, but I was going through a lot more serious pain to notice.

I wanted to run to my car and drive as far as possible from this death trap, but I couldn't. A combination of sleep deprivation, lack of oxygen, a caffeine crash, and throbbing pain in my hand and stomach crashed onto me all at one time. I managed to take a few steps away from the burning building, but I quickly fell onto my face into the gravel of the parking lot.

Behind me, I could see a sliver of the building through my steadily blurring vision. Smoke poured through windows broken from the pressure of the fire, and flames licked the roof. Fazbear's Fright gave a final groaned, then it completely collapsed on itself. Waves of embers and heat surged through the vicinity as the roof buckled from fire damage. I involuntarily cringed as the searing air touched me, but I had began to grow numb to the heat.

For several minutes, I laid on the gravel, too weak to move. The only silver lining I could find was that the smoke was less severe in ground level. I eventually found the strength to pull myself farther away from the building, in fear of it catching me on fire.

My consciousness started to fade as two bright lights filled my field of vision. Was I dying? Is this what God looked like?

The rev of an engine quickly alerted me that the light was not the Father carrying me into the afterlife, but a car.

The headlights burned my retinas as the car parked in front of me, brakes squealing. Two men jumped out, one grabbing his head in horror as the other sank to his knees by my side.

"Scott?! Are you okay?" the man shouted, shaking me roughly. That voice...James?

I shook my head in a definite _no_ , unable to find my voice. When I tried to speak to him, I broke out into a coughing fit. I pulled my injured hand from my chest, showing it to him as a sort of proof of my poor condition.

James turned to his companion, fear in his eyes. "Mark!" he snapped. "Call 911! Scott needs an ambulance, and this fire is gonna spread to the forest around it!"

Mark nodded rapidly, pulling out his phone and making the call.

James took my arm, placing it over his shoulder and hoisting me up. The younger man groaned under my deadweight, but I was too weak to support myself. He staggered to the passenger seat of his car, placing me with difficultly into the seat. The vaguely uncomfortable leather was a sight for sore eyes.

"Scott," James said quietly, staring at the blazing building. "What happened to Springtrap?"

I sighed, my eyes starting to sting. I held back whatever tears threatened to spill out, because I didn't want to cry in front of some guy I barely knew.

James looked disappointed, making an effort to avoid my gaze. "I see."

I felt my eyelids start to get heavy as I let my body finally relax. I allowed them to close, ready for whatever consequences awaited me when I woke again.

James squeezed my shoulder. "Hang in there, Scott. The ambulance will be here soon."

I gave him a dull nod, and then I lost consciousness.

The steady, rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor welcomed me back to the world of the living. I struggled to open my eyes, trying to overcome the overwhelming sense of sleepiness that plagued me.

My hand was wrapped in a cast, and I couldn't feel my fingers. The cord hooked to my nose let me know I had been connected to an oxygen tank.

The room was nearly empty, except for three people. Mark sat in the chair beside my bed, looking at floor in a concerned manner. James and a nurse stood on the floor in front of me, engaged in a conversation.

I strained to hear what they were saying.

"Do you know of any family he has? Anyone we can call?" the nurse murmured, writing on a clipboard.

James shook his head. "I'm not sure. The job didn't require that he list any contacts on his form. I guess, for right now, we're all he's got. It's just me, my roommate Mark, and our boss, Mr. Sanders."

I blinked, weakly grabbing Mark by the arm. "What's going on?" I muttered.

Mark jumped, then spoke up quietly. "Um, James, Ms. Johnson, Scott's awake."

The nurse glided to my side, checking the heart monitor and jotting down the results on her clipboard.

"Good morning, Mr. Martin. You gave us quiet a scare, but you should turn out okay." she said, giving me a cheery smile.

I didn't return her warmth. "What was the extent of my injuries?"

She pulled a page on her clipboard and read from it. "You had some serious lung damage from smoke inhalation, but that will recover with time. You also had some assorted burns and cuts, along with a rather nasty bruise on your stomach."

"And my hand?"

Her smile faded. "The burns were very severe. I'm afraid you won't have much use of it once the bandages off. I'm sorry."

I sighed, squirming under the covers. I flicked my eyes toward Mark and James.

"I wish to be alone, Ms. Johnson." I murmured.

The nurse nodded, ushering the two young adults out of my room and leaving herself.

I peered out the window of my room, seeing Mr. Sanders standing outside, talking on the phone. I leaned towards the door, trying to eavesdrop on his conversation.

"-The place is gone. Burned to the ground. One of my employees told me that the animatronic we salvaged is incinerated too. But I still suggest you and your team goes down there. Try to find something in the ashes of the place. We need a way of revenue. I've got paychecks I need to fill and the monumental medical bills of that employee that was in the fire." he looked over, meeting my gaze. "Speaking of employees, I need to have a discussion. I'll contact you later, Steven." Mr. Sanders pressed his phone, shoving it back into his pocket. He walked into my room, standing beside the bed.

"Hello, Scott Martin." he said, eerily smiling at me.

"Greetings," I muttered.

"You do remember the contract you signed with Fazbear Incorporated, right? If you skipped over it, allow me to remind you." he leaned in, malice sparking in his dull eyes. "Not a word of what happened in the last week will leave your mouth. When the police ask for your account of the accident, you will tell them the smoke and shock of injuries spoiled your memory and you have no idea of what caused it. For all they know, you are an amnesiac. Understood?"

I swallowed nervously, nodding.

He smiled at me again, connecting the tips of his fingers together. "Good. Now, make sure you get some rest. You're still employed with us, so I will have to find you a new job soon. I'll be sure to send a fruit basket to your room." He turned around and walked out, leaving me alone again.

I groaned and tried to go back to sleep. Perhaps my new job wouldn't be as bad. How many times could a person be attacked by animatronics in their lifetime?

Author's Note- Two more chapters: an epilogue and a bonus chapter.


	25. Epilogue

"Gah!" I screamed as I stumbled out of the shower.

I had nearly fell, for the forth time this _week_ , attempting to bath with one hand.

Working with solely my right hand was a hard and tedious process, as my injury had been on my dominate hand. I couldn't help but think that the Murderer _knew_ which hand would be more inconvenient for me to loose use of. I quietly reminded myself that if I ever happened to get a second life, I should never, ever, use my dominate hand around people. Strangers should never know what side of my body I center my life around.

Pulling on a pair of blue jeans with difficulty, I trudged into the kitchen and withdrew a bag from the fridge.

The small paper bag contained food that James and Mark had been kind enough to send to my house. After they had noticed my distinct lack of caretakers, the two men swore to help me get my life back to normal. Of course, I wasn't sure how normal I could get, due to the rather traumatizing scenes I witnessed at Fazbear's Fright. Some things simply don't leave a mind that easily.

Before I could microwave the meal, I heard a sharp knock at the door.

I narrowed my eyes into a glare, glancing at the door.

"Coming," I said in a decidedly normal tone, inching over to one of the shelves under the countertop. I opened the farthest left one, putting my hand in and then drawing it out, brandishing a handgun. I always kept one preloaded for situations like this.

I stomped to the door, throwing it open.

"Oh! Hey, Scott! How's your morning-" James' cheerful face quickly faded when he saw on the firearm directly aimed between his eyes. Mark jumped back in distress.

I frowned, lowing the gun to my side. "Ah, sorry about that. You never can be sure who's knocking on your door these days..."

James cautiously eyed me, mouth quivering. "Scott, Mark texted you and told you we were coming...!"

I tossed the gun on the kitchen table and squeezed some of the water out of my hair. "I haven't checked my cell phone all morning. I've been trying to take a shower."

"Well, we wanted to take you to lunch. That's what Mark sent you." he muttered, sighing.

"Lunch sounds nice. I'll put a shirt on and then we can leave." I said, nodding and sprinting to my room.

After getting dressed, I climbed into the back of James' (and possibly Mark's, I wasn't sure of the situation) car and we drove into town. He parked near this small café, which was advertised to have excellent sandwiches and coffee.

Before we got out of the car, James turned to me. "Scott, can you get my laptop carrier? It's beside you, in the other seat."

I murmured an affirmative and grabbed the black, rectangle bag. I was slightly confused on why he was bringing his personal computer, wasn't the point of this outing to have lunch with me?

Inside the restaurant, Mark selected us a small table, and then asked us what we wished to eat. I told him I desired a sandwich and a bottle of water, while James just asked for coffee.

While we were waiting for our food to come, James became deeply engrossed on something on his laptop. He had a wide grin on his face, eagerly typing every few minutes.

Finally, curiously got the best of me. I leaned over, quietly asking him what he was doing.

James' eyes twinkled. "I was hoping you'd ask!" he gleefully gestured at the screen, where I could see that he was in an online chat room.

"You're..." I squinted. "...taking to people?"

"Not just anyone! You see, I'm chatting with my favorite game developer, the guy who made Five Nights At Freddy's!"

What the crap was that?

I rubbed my forehead. I really shouldn't have asked. "I'm assuming I'm supposed to know what that is, correct?"

James slapped his hands on the table, excited. "It's awesome! Five Nights At Freddy's, or FNAF, as the fandom calls it, is this awesome horror game series about the Fazbear restaurants!"

I leaned back in my chair, deciding to humor him. "So, what are you saying to this game developer?"

James tapped the edge of the table, looking a tad bit bashful. "You see, he wants to make a new game, the third in the series. He wants it to draw off of the recent rumors of Fazbear's Fright, so I told him I could be an informant for the game."

"Very fascinating," I muttered.

"But then, last night, I got to thinking. I thought, 'James, you don't know that much about the place, but you personally know someone who does!' So, that's why I decided to take you to lunch! I want you to tell your story to the game developer!"

I sat up in my chair, lowering my voice and glaring. "James," I hissed, "You and I both know the contract we signed. If Mr. Sanders finds out we broke our vow of silence, he'll sue the crap out of us !"

James frowned. "I know, I know... But it's just a work of fiction! That's what everyone will take it as!" he flashed me a sad smile. "And, well, I thought it would kinda help you. You can finally talk about this with someone. It'll be therapeutic, almost."

He had a point. Maybe confessing that nightmare would make me feel better. But I had one last condition.

"I want a cut of the profit."

James swiftly typed something on his computer, and then waited for a reply. After several seconds, a high pitched _ding_ came from his computer.

"Ah! He said he would be glad to give you payment in return for your stories."

"Is he gonna do it?" Mark suddenly said, putting a tray of food on the table.

James squealed in a rather unmanly fashion. "Yes!" The two men slapped their hands together with joy.

I grabbed my sandwich and took a bite out of it. "What's this guy's name anyway?"

James looked at his computer for confirmation. "Mike, I believe. But I think he has some other informants like us."

"Alright, I think I'm ready to start. Make sure you type everything I say, no adding or leaving out anything, got it?" I said, clearing my throat.

"Gotcha, Scott!" James said, fingers hovering over the keyboard.

"It all started on my first night at work, when I saw Springtrap on the cameras..."

 **Author's Note- Hahahahahaha!**


	26. Bonus Chapter!

The phone was ringing.

I jumped out of bed, sprinting into the kitchen in only a pair of basketball shorts. Scrambling to the wall phone, I wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I cleared my throat and answered it.

"Hello, this is the Morton and Elm residence, James Morton speaking." I said cheerfully, reciting my usual greeting for answering calls.

"Ah, hello James." My new boss. Old man Sanders, I liked to call him. "You do remember today is your first day at work, correct? I need you and your little friend to survey the building and report back to me."

Crap! I forgot about that!

But I had to play it casual or he might reconsider hiring me.

"Yeah, I'm totally ready," I lied. "I've just gotta lazy 'ole Mark out of bed. Geez, he sleeps forever, you know?" Well, at least that part wasn't a lie. Mark did sleep a lot, but so did I.

"...I see. Don't be late." He hung up.

Throwing the phone on the counter, I ran to the cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal and two bowls.

"MARK!" I shouted. "Breakfast is ready! We're gonna be late for work!"

I heard a muffled "Oh dear!" and my roommate ran out of his room, pulling on a shirt and pants.

Mark and I had been friends since we were little kids. Throughout our school years, we hadn't left each other's sides. So, when we got out of high school and our parents kicked us out of the house, we decided the most sensible course of action was to pool our few funds together and buy an apartment together. It worked out pretty good.

Mark poured cereal in a bowl and hastily gulped it down. Staring at his shirt, I cracked a grin.

"Freddy Fazbear? I'm glad you chose an appropriate work shirt." I said, cackling.

Mark blushed. "Well, my other choice was that creepy Five Nights At Freddy's shirt. I figured management might get mad at me if I wore it on the job."

Ah, that video game. Five Nights At Freddy's was an indie game based off the pizza place from the eighties and nineties with weird singing animatronics. Some guy compiled all the urban legends and rumors and stuffed them into a cool horror game. Me and Mark were big fans. I spent long hours playing it, with Mark cowering on my shoulder.

Mark held out another bowl of cereal. "Are you gonna eat?"

I shrugged him off. "Let me get dressed first."

Walking into my bedroom, I threw open my closet door. Right there, in the front, it hung.

My dad's work shirt.

My dad had been an employee at one of the original Freddy's places before he went missing. I really looked up to him, even though he didn't really come by much. Ever since I was a child, I had sworn to myself that I would be a worker there, just like him. I had been saving this shirt for this day for years.

I pulled on the purple button-up shirt, and then I turned to look at myself in the mirror.

I don't really remember what my dad looked like, but my mom says I look like him. My hair wasn't black like his, but it was kinda spiky and I was pale like him. Most importantly, she had said, was that I had his eyes. They were a bright purple, and she said they were beautiful. I wasn't so sure, my eyes were more strange than anything.

I put on a pair of pants and went back into the kitchen. Mark sat at the kitchen table, texting someone on his phone.

"C'mon, we gotta leave. Can you drive? I was gonna eat breakfast." I grabbed the bowl off the table as Mark got the car keys.

The drive to the future location of Fazbear's Fright was swift and easy. It was located pretty much in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a forest area.

Stepping out of the car, I got an eyeful of the building. It was fair sized, but it looked broken and raggedy.

Beside me, Mark looked apprehensive. "We have to go in _there_? It looks...scary."

I scoffed. "Mark, if you could take four-twenty mode I'm sure you can take walking into an abandoned building." I gleefully stepped into the building.

"But James, I hide my eyes the entire time...!" Mark groaned as he trailed along behind me.

The place was just as dirty on the inside as it was on the outside. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, floor tiles were cracked, and mold grew on the walls. Just walking around the place felt like a health hazard.

Mark's eyes grew wider with each spider we passed by. Occasionally, one would swing past him, causing him to grab me for security. If that happened, I would just flick the spider away.

"This place is a mess, James. You really think we can salvage enough crap to make a whole attraction?" Mark murmured, leaning in and staring at a moldy wall.

So far, we had only come across minimal Fazbear memorabilia in the building.

I smiled, wrapping one arm around Mark and waving around the other like I was showcasing a new and improved Fazbear's Fright.

"Have some faith. That's the exact reason we're here: it looks creepy. All we need to do is find a couple interesting pieces and bring them out to the front, then the crew hangs up some flashing lights, and we've suddenly got an awesome horror show." I said confidently, pulling Mark further down the hall.

Just as we rounded the corner, we were met with a disturbing sight.

The creature before us was vaguely humanoid, to the extent that it was deeply unsettling. Two grey, dead eyes stared at us, one of them cracked like glass. It stank like a rotting corpse, and its sallow skin tone only increased the resemblance.

"Hi!" a creaky, metallic voice said. "My name is Springtrap!"

Springtrap?!

"What the crap is _that_?!" I screamed, pointing at the creature. Mark hid behind me, legs shaking.

"I'm Springtrap!" It spoke again!

I've got a feeling Mark and I have no idea what we were getting into...

 **Author's Notes- *cackles as plot twists rain down from the sky***

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you for reading this... It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed! Please tell your friends about this! And, as a final request, if this fanfiction got a TV Tropes page, I would probably cry tears of joy...**


End file.
